When I See You Again
by jchan24601
Summary: Kai mysteriously disappears one day, leaving Rei and the others worrying about him. After three years, will Kai show up? Or will Rei, Yuriy and Boris get horrible news of his death? Read and find out!yaoi! kr, yb, tm
1. Chapter 1

hello to all! its been along time. i was just sittin' back and i decided to write antoher one. yep you guessed it, ill be back for a while. so onto disclaimers n such!

Pairings: Kai+rei, yuriy+boris, tokako+max (later on)

Disclaimers: dont own beyblade, which sucks 'cause it would be amusing if i did

Summary: Kai mysteriously disappers one day, leaving Rei and the others worrying about him. After three years, will Kai show up? Or will Rei, Yuuri and Boris get horrible news of his death? Read and find out!

on with the show!

* * *

Boris scratched the back of his head, yawning gently as he tiredly walked down the stairs. He paused when he heard noise behind him. Turning around slowly he saw Yuriy at the top of the stairs, barely awake. He smirked evilly , "Look at the tired wittle woofy...". The fiery redhead glared at him. This was usually their morning ritual, Boris would wake up before the other just to tease and make fun of him, something Yuriy found highly annoying. The red head growled, "Drop it falcon, im not in the mood this morning." Boris smirked at this, "What's wrong red-head, you're usually so _eager_ to fight with me in the mornings. Did you stay up too late last night. Thinking about _him_ perhaps." It worked, Boris had fully pissed off the redhead. Yuriy stomped down the stairs to come face to face with him, "Leave Rei out of this..." If there was anything in the world that would embarrass Yuriy, it was talking about Rei. Boris smirked, "Why my dear captain, you seem to like him enough...why don't we talk about him." He knew he had gone too far, but he loved seeing the red head pissed off. Suddenly, Yuriy grabbed him by his night shirt, "Don't you _dare_ say anything. You know what he's going through right now, don't even bring up the subject." Boris glared at this random act of violence. Of course he knew, he had to face it every day like Yuriy did, and it hurt him just as much. He growled slightly, "Fuck you Ivanov."

"Borisu-kun...that's not a very nice thing to say, especially this early in the morning"

They both looked to the bottom of the stairs, looking at the raven haired beauty infront of them. Boris scratched the back of his head , "Gomen Rei-chan...". Rei smiled and pointed the spatula he was holding at them both. "Don't apologize to me, you should be apologizing to Yuu-chan". Yuriy smirked gently at the kitten, "It's ok Rei-nii...were just both getting off to a bad start this morning". Rei smiled up at them both, "Well that's understandable...hurry up and come down, breakfast is almost ready." Yuriy smiled, "Alright, well be down in a minute." Rei smiled and walked back into the kitchen.

When Rei was fully out of sight, Yuriy turned back to Boris, "We need to be more careful around him.." Boris glared, "Well it's pretty obvious that we talk about him...". Yuriy let out a deep sigh and sat on the step, "It's been three years since then...I don't know how were going to keep this up for much longer." Suddenly feeling guilty, Boris took a seat beside him on the step and ruffled Yuriy's fiery red hair. "Gomen...I really didn't mean to make this into a big thing..." he almost whispered. Yuriy didn't say anything...he knew Boris was just playing with him. Yuriy shook his head, "Poor Rei-chan...three years of this...I think its starting to wear on him...".

This was the first time they had spoken of it in a while. Rei's odd behaviors, and the reason the two Russians had become insanely protective of the neko-jin. It had been three years since Kai's disappearance, but Yuriy could remember the day so clearly.

_/Flashback/_

_Yuriy couldn't sleep, the annoying sound of rain pattering on the window was bothering him to no end. He had been laying in bed for about three hours, listening to the light patter against the window. Even the warm body beside him wasn't enough to pull him into slumber again. He sighed, turning his head to gaze at the sleeping form beside him. He slowly studied the face, peaceful yet still on guard, a bad habit they had all picked up from the abbey. His eyes wondered up to lavender hair, studying the fine silky strands. Yuriy couldn't lie, he was attracted to Boris. Which was probably part of the reason why he was up. He had recently found himself staring at his teammate through all hours of the night, contemplating on silly things such as feelings and emotions. He shook his head and stared back up at the ceiling. 'Not tonight...' he said to himself. Thinking about his lavender haired team mate would only cause him to stay up longer, which would defeat the purpose of trying to go back to sleep. He couldn't help what he felt, or what he thought he felt. Even if the abbey had taught him to block out emotions, the lavender haired teen kept giving him this odd feeling, one he couldn't quite place. Just as he was about to get really annoyed at himself, a subtle knock was heard at his door. He blinked, looking at the door to make sure he head it, and then to Boris, to make sure he was still asleep. Suddenly, the knock got louder and more panicked. He heard a grunt next to him and watched out of the corner of his eye as Boris sat up._

"_What the fuck is that..." he said wearily._

_Yuriy sat up with him, "I don't know..."_

_Suddenly, the knocking turned into banging. Yuriy jumped slightly, but swung his legs over the side of the bed. Hurridly, he reached the door and swung it open. He looked down at the mass of black in front of him, and could only guess that it was Rei. Suddenly, he felt the heat of Boris' chest press against his back._

"_Who is it Yuu-" Boris stopped when he looked down at the mass of black hair. The two Russians looked at each other, obviously confused. _

"_Uh...Rei-chan...don't you think it's a bit early?" Yuriy said. _

_And then, he found himself looking into irresistible golden eyes that were glazed over with unshed tears. Yuriy gasped slightly. Was Rei crying? Rei never cried...unless it was something serious...or Boris was being a jerk to him. Even if Rei did cry...Kai was there to comfort him...so why was the kitten here with them? Suddenly, he watched as a tear slid its way down the neko-jins cheek. Boris gently bumped Yuriy aside, to wake him up from gawking. He grabbed Rei's hand and led him into their shared room. "Rei-Rei...what's the matter? Why didn't you wake up Kai?"_

_Rei suddenly choked back a sob...and then It hit them both. Kai did something...something to hurt Rei. Ever since Rei had gotten to know them, Boris and Yuuri treated him like a little brother. And to see Rei like this, just hurt them both. Yuriy pulled Rei to the bed and forced him to sit down. "Rei-Rei...we cant help if you don't tell us what's wrong..." he said gently, "did Kai say something to hurt your feelings?"_

_Suddenly, Rei shoved a crumbled up piece of paper into his hand. Boris looked at him, and Yuuri looked back down at the paper. He uncrumbled it, "It's a note..." _

"_Read it.." Boris said, sitting on the other side of Rei._

_Yuriy replied and read aloud:_

_My Dear Rei,_

_Although I regret that I must tell you this through a note, I couldn't bear to wake you up. You looked too peaceful, and I know I couldn't bear to tell you the bad news to your face._

_I can't stay here with you, even if it's the one thing I want. I cant put you and the others in danger any longer. Im afraid certain circumstances have come up, and i cant risk you getting hurt._

_Im sad to say that last night might have been the last time you ever see me. I know where im going wont be safe, but at least I know in my mind that I left you in a place where you could be taken care of. Don't be sad Rei, but im not sure ill ever come back. I know when you read this you will be confused, so let me explain. What i must do is critical, and will take some time. This journey will be a rough one, and im not sure ill come back alive._

_Please don't be upset kitten, I couldn't take you with me on this one. It was too dangerous, and like I said before, I could never forgive myself if you were hurt. _

_So, its with a heavy heart that I say goodbye to you one last time. Yuriy and Boris will look after you, that im sure of. Please don't worry about me kitten. For if I don't return, know that I missed you every step I was away. And who knows, maybe youll start a new life and completly forget about me. But you must know i------ _

"_What's wrong?" Boris looked at Yuriy. "Some of its scratched out..." He said._

"_Well, read what you can..." So Yuriy continued:_

_This was probably the hardest thing for me to do, but you should understand its for your own good._

_Take care kitten_

_ill miss you_

K a i

_p.s: make sure Yuriy and Boris don't kill themselves...they're no use to me if they strangle each other _

_Yuriy dropped the note to his lap as he heard Rei sob. He looked at Boris wide eyed, "He's...gone? But why...I don't understand why he would leave..." Boris shook his head, "Me either...". _

"_I knew it..." They both turned their heads to Rei. "I-it...it had to h-have been...something i s-said...or he wouldn't have..."he clutched the note to his chest, sobbing gently. Yuriy frowned and wrapped his arms around the neko-jin. "No kitten, i don't think it was you..."He whispered into the Chinese boys hair. Boris looked into Rei's lap, eyeing a piece of familiar white material. "He left...his scarf?" he asked, shocked, "Wow...this must be serious..." Rei sobbed harder, resting his head on Yuriy's shoulder. Yuriy shook his head, "Kami-sama...what have you gotten yourself into Kai..."_

_/End Flashback/_

Ever since then, things had changed around the house. Boris and Yuriy fought more than ever, and Rei was just caught in the middle of it. Perhaps they were angry at Kai and were just lashing out at each other. Yuriy couldn't place it, but the tension between the two Russians had definently gotten worse. Rei on the other hand...Yuriy sighed. Rei had completely changed. After Kai had disappeared, Rei was bent on the fact that he would return the next day. So he did little things, like clean Kai's room every other day, and keep up with Kai's laundry incase he would randomly appear out of thin air. Yuriy didn't even know if Kai was alive much less if he were returning. And that was the part that scared them all. They had no clue where Kai had went, or what he was doing. For all they knew, he could have gone back to the abbey and gotten himself killed. But, to Yuriy's and Boris' amazement, Rei never once stopped believing that Kai would come home. Even though the neko-jin acted normally, they knew that at the end of each night, Rei would cry himself to sleep. Needless to say, after three years of Kai not being with them, the house was a wreck.

Boris sighed, obviously remembering that night too, "What happened Yuriy...we should have kept ourselves together like Kai had asked us too...but Rei ended up saving us instead of the other way around..." . Yuriy sighed, " I don't know Boris...I guess all of this stress is getting to us both...that was three years ago, i guess were not as close as we used to be." Boris shook his head and grabbed Yuriy's hand, a small action that sent shivers down the read head's spine. "Don't worry Yuu-chan," Boris said, squeezing his hand slightly, "I'll try not to be an ass anymore." Yuriy smiled, which inturn caused Boris to smirk gently. "Well that's good...I was getting sick of your attitude..." he joked. Boris pinched him playfully, earning a squeak from the other Russian.

"Yuu-chan! Borisu-kun! Breakfast is ready!" they heard Rei's voice float from the kitchen. Boris stood up, pulling Yuriy with him. They sighed, preparing themselves for another eventful day.

* * *

okeeday, first chpater done!

i just wanna clarify a few things

1. I dont plan on killing anyone off in this story (unlike my last one...poor kai n' rei)

2. rei may seem really weak in this chapter, but next one youll get to see the story from his point of view

3. Max and Takao will probably show up in chapter 3, but they will show up

now read and review and ill up date as soon as i can  
SA


	2. Chapter 2

Im baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaccccccccckkkkkk! Im so sorry that its taken me like a month to update this fic, but I've been so busy with school and life. I know every author uses that excuse, but this ones a junior goin' into her senior year, so its stressful. I really do apologize for being like a month late.

Thanks you soo much to all of my sweet reviews, **i love you all so much**!

After reading my fic over one day, i realized that i had spelled Yuriy's name completely wrong. So i had to go back and edit my first chapter, which seemed to take forever, but it only took 15 minutes.

Any way...onto disclaimers n' such.

Pairings: Kai+Rei, Yuriy+Boris, tokako+max (later on)

Disclaimers: dont own beyblade, which sucks 'cause it would be amusing if i did

for phone convos:  
"Blahblahblah" is the person on the other end of the phone, incase you dont get it , **boldness** indicates shouting

oh, and on a bad note. Boo for jetix canceling beyblade, yay for internet access so we can still watch beyblade anytime of the day )

onto the 2nd chapter! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Yuriy walked into the kitchen, following the sweet scent of Rei's mouth watering cooking. With Boris on his tail, they both sat down at the oak table, smiling silently to themselves. Rei was in his apron again, humming to himself and acting like a true house wife. Yuriy remembered the first time he commented about the kittens motherly habits...and immediately regretted remembering them. The last thing he wanted this morning was scratch marks down his back from childish remarks he was attempting to hold back.

"Ne, Rei-Rei...what are you cooking for us this morning?" he asked, resting his elbows on the table.

Rei turned and smiled gently at him, a small glimpse of his white fangs barely visible. "The usual Yuu-nii...just some french toast and eggs is all...".

Boris sighed, he couldn't deny it, he loved Rei's cooking. Who wouldn't? Smiling secretly to himself, he picked up the newspaper that Rei hadso graciously laid out for him. Opening it, he skimmed the pages briefly, then finding an article to stare at. Yep, this was his morning routine. He would pretend to find an article, then stare at it as if reading. Usually, during this time of intense staring, he would think of what was going on in the house hold, and more popularly, the recent fights he had just had with Yuriy. He just couldn't understand it, after Kai left, its like both of them had changed completely. He assumed it was the stress of having to keep Rei from breaking down every ten minutes, as Kai had so graciously asked both of them to do. That was just it...it was stress. Or so he told himself. Shifting his eyes slightly, he glanced above the newspaper towards the red-head. What was it about Yuriy that made him shiver? Shiver in a good way of course, not as if in intimidation. No, Yuriy didn't intimidate him, just shook him up somehow. This was the main reason of the stress between the two. Boris had been trying to hide it from himself, but he couldn't ignore the budding feelings he was having for his captain. _'Feelings...as if i know what they are...'_ After sighing, he glanced down at the paper again, tearing his attention away from Yuriy. His thoughts then traveled to Rei. Sure, Rei got up before them and was practically a step ahead of everyone, but he knew the kitten was only doing it because Kai had expected him too. Kai and Rei were close, but Kai still had his little spurts of bossing everyone around, mainly Rei. Sighing again, he let his eyes drift over to the raven haired teen. He had to admit, Rei was gorgeous. _'No wonder Kai fell for him...'_ Boris had a sort of attraction to Rei, but nothing deep and personal. _'Nothing like i feel for Yuriy...'_ He thought, his face twisting up in concentration. It always came back to Yuriy. Even if he was on the toilet, thinking about going to Timbuktu...somehow the red head always popped up in his thoughts. Not that he was complaining, at least it was something to think about. Then suddenly, his thoughts turned dark. Of course they did, they always did when he thought of Kai. As of right now, he didn't hate Kai, he just strongly disliked him..._strongly_ disliked him. Boris couldn't see any possible reasoning behind Kai leaving. His thoughts faded back to the note that Rei had shown them that night. _' "I cant take you with me"...what the hell is that supposed to mean. Where in the hell could he possibly go to the point where his safety was in danger?'_ He growled slightly...Kai had gotten them all into this mess. They were the way they were because of Kai's disappearance. He himself was stressed beyond belief, Yuriy was very irritable, and Rei...poor Rei had suffered the most. Even if he was the only one who could see it, Boris knew the neko-jin was completely in love with the cold-hearted bluenette. It had taken the poor boy months to recover from the sudden disappearance, and Rei still hadn't fully gotten over it. He sighed again...this whole thing was a mess. He wanted to hate Kai...but for some reason he trusted the bastard.

He was startled when a plate was placed before him. He looked up, his eyes locking with gold. Rei smiled, "Eat up Borisu-kun...i don't want you getting hungry until lunch time."

"Hai," he mumbled and set down the paper. He began eating the meal that Rei had prepared for them and looked around. Yuriy was enjoying his coffee...bringing it up to his lips teasingly. Oh what Boris could do with those–...shaking his head, he blushed gently and turned his focusto the end of the table, glancing at Rei. He sighed when he saw an extra plate, full of eggs and 4 slices of french toast. Rei did this...every single meal. The neko-jin would make extra, just incase Kai randomly showed up out of thin air. The first time Rei did that and he questioned it, the raven haired boy just smiled at him and mumbled _"Just Incase..."_. Boris watched the plate get cold, and looked at Rei, who just stared at the plate, as if willing it to make Kai appear. He cleared his throat, "Aren't you going to eat Rei-Rei?"

Rei jumped, "H-hai...just thinking about something."

Yuriy looked up and held Boris' eyes with his own. They both knew he was thinking about Kai. He would do things like this all the time, every single meal. They both looked at the neko-jin, who had stolen the newspaper and at least made an attempt to eat. He glanced at Yuriy again, who just shook his head.

Suddenly, as if god was trying to lift the tension in the room, the phone rang.

"I'll get it.." Rei said.

Yuriy stood up , "Rei finish breakfast, you've barely stared it. I'll answer it."

Rei nodded, sulking a bit.

'_What if i cant eat...'_

Yuriy picked dup the phone, which was conveniently located beside the rice cooker.

"Moshi-moshi, Yuriy speaking..."

"**Yuriy! Is that you buddy!"**

He pulled the phone away from his ear, trying to relieve it of the harshscreaming.

"Takao, why would i answer the phone by saying my name if it wasn't me?"

"**Oh that's true!"**

He winced again, "Damnit Takao, stop shouting!"

"**What! **oh...sorry about that, I get a little excited sometimes"

Yuriy rolled his eyes, "What can i do for you Takao?"

"Well...it just so happens me and Maxie arrived in Russia about an hour ago. How about we come see Rei-Rei?"

Yuriy smirked, "Aw, you just want to see Rei-Rei? Im hurt Taka..."

His smirk widened when he heard the Japanese boy stutter, "Wha-What? I mean...we'll be seeing you guys too...i g-guess..."

Rei looked up at him, "Is that Taka?" Yuriy nodded, smirk still in place. Rei sighed, turning a page in the news paper, "Honestly Yuu-nii, don't you think torturing him gets old?"

"Never Rei-Rei...never..."

"Eh? Yuriy? You still there!"

"Yes Takao, stop shouting for the last time. Do you need us to come pick you up from the air port?"

Yuriy smiled gently as he watched Rei's eyes light up.

"Well, that would be a good idea. Plus it saves us money on our budget, so yeah come when you're ready!"

"Ok, im leaving now"

"Bye!"

click

Boris glanced at him. Yuriy just smirked, "You'll never believe whose in Russia..."

Boris growled, "Let me guess...a big idiot and a hyper blonde?"

"Bingo, im going to pick them up at the airport."

Rei jumped up, "Can i go too!"

Yuriy smiled. He expected Rei to be excited, it had been forever since he had seen his teammates. "Of course kitten...ill help you stack the dishes"

And so they began to collect the three empty plates and one full one. Yuriy sighed as he watched Rei dump the contents of Kai's plate into a pastic container. _"Just Incase..."_ Rei's words echoed in his ear. He shook his head, "You might as well come along for the joy ride falcon...".

Boris rolled his eyes, "Alright, but im driving..." Yuriy sighed.

Rei smiled at them both, "Im gonna go upstairs and get our coats." And with that the kitten disappeared out of the room.

Boris cleared his throat, relieving the room of the awkward tension, "I can't believe he still does it..."

"Who could blame him...poor thing, "Yuriy sighed, scraping off the last pieces of egg still on his plate.

Boris shrugged, "Let me do that, you go rinse them off."

Yuriy looked at him, "Im still the captain right?"

Boris smirked, "Hai...but rinsing is easier, i was just trying to make life less difficult, fearless leader."

This caused Yuriy to laugh slightly, a shiver running through Boris' spine. Suddenly an idea hit him. "Hey Yuu..."

"What?" Yuriy said, washing off the dishes.

"U-um...do you think m-maybe..."

"Gee falcon, I've never known you to stutter before..."The red-head teased

Boris growled, "Fine, i was going to take you out to dinner tonight, but if you're going to tease me then forget it."

Yuriy blushed a shade of red similar to his hair color. Boris...wanted to take him out? Yeah right...he probably meant with everyone else. "Ne..Borya-kun...I don't think you want to buy the whole restaurant since Takao's going...you know how he eats an-"

Suddenly a hand rested on his, "No...just us."

Yuriy gulped, scrubbing the plate fiercely and gently knocking off the had that had suddenly invaded his privacy. Boris sighed, "We've been acting...weird towards one another lately...and I thought...since Rei will be with Takao and Max...that we can go out to dinner...just us. B-but its ok if you don't want to, i perfectly understand an-"

"NO!" Yuriy shouted, a little louder than he had intended to. "I mean...no, i want to, i really do. I think it'll be a good idea. You're right, lets do it tonight." He smiled, blushing up at Boris. Boris could have melted on the spot...Yuriy looked so Damn cute! "A-alright...ill make the reservations when we get back. Should we ask Rei in the car?"

"No need, I over heard everything and its ok with me. Not that you need my permission anyway...its just 2 less to cook for!" Rei said, appearing out of nowhere with three heavy coats. Both Russians blushed. "Aww...come one you guys! I think its cute!" Rei said.

"ITS NOT CUTE!" both Russians yelled in unison.

Rei sighed, "Whatever...lets go they're probably waiting for us." Yuriy dried off his hands and put on his fur coat, as did Boris. They both glanced over at Rei, who was gently putting on a familiar piece of white silk.

'_Kai's scarf...'_

After Rei was done adjusting it, he looked at the two and smiled. Yuriy frowned slightly. "He never leaves your mind does he...?" he said, almost in a whisper.

Rei smiled sadly, "Of course not Yuu-chan...Of course not..."

Boris sighed as they headed for the door...this was going to be a long ride...

* * *

yay, 2nd chapter over and done with! I'll update as soon as i can, considering it's the summer and i have nothing to do but sit on my lazy ass and contemplate this fic. 3

haha, tinbuktu is a joke between GuardianSuri and i...and let me just clear things up Tinbuktu is indeed in Asia. D

this is a relatively long chapter and im relatively proud of it!

Ill see you guys later!

Up next: Takao and Max! Enough said. Some parts of Kai's mysterious disappearance come up, can Rei, Yuriy and Boris figure out where the hell he went? Also, Boris and Yuriy go on their first date! Lot's of things to cover, so expect a long chapter!

SA

p.s: please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey all im back from after what…..a year? Sorry about the long wait but ive been super stressed out. But heres an update, so review and I hope you like it!

* * *

Rei Kon was bored.

The wait for Takao and Maxies flight was ridiculous. Currently, he was sitting on a bench, one that he had been occupying for the last hour. To say the least, the neko-jin was annoyed.

"I'm hungry…." Yuriy mumbled beside Rei.

Boris sighed, "Well…I suppose since their flight is delayed we could go get something to eat…."

He stood up and looked at the grumpy two on the bench. It really was an adorable sight. Rei sat up, leaning forward slightly and resting his hand on his palm. The pout on the kittens face is what you would classify as 'ambrosial'. Annoyance was clearly evident in his fine features, his brows creased together as he casually chewed on his bottom lip. Boris didn't blame him for being impatient, the little neko-jin hadn't seen his friends since……..well since after Kai left. Deciding to get off of that subject, his gaze switched to Yuriy, who had decided to stretch out on the bench after Boris had stood up. Exhaustion was evident in his body, Boris could tell. He blushed slightly as Yuriy gave another stretch, pulling his shirt up slightly and revealing a sliver of pale skin. Boris grunted and looked away, a hint of red still scattered across his cheeks. Rei noticed this and smiled.

Suddenly, the neko-jin wanted to play match maker. "Hey, "he said, "Why don't you take Yuriy, Borya- kun? I'm not really all that hungry and I think someone should stay here incase they show up."

Boris eyed Rei suspiciously. Rei smirked and motioned toward Yuriy, who had his hands over his eyes. This caused Boris to blush a decent shade of red. Rei's smile widened, 'I knew it' he thought. Boris cleared his throat, 'damn neko-jin…..'.

Yuriy sat up, "That sounds like a plan, are you ready Boris?" . He nodded and shoved his hands in his pocket. Yuriy stood up and turned to Rei, "Stay here we'll be back in a minute."

Rei smiled and nodded his head as the two walked away. He smiled instantly, 'I knew Borya-kun had a crush on Yuu-nii. Its so cute!'

As if in an instant, a weird feeling washed over him. He frowned…it was always like this when he was alone. That's why he was afraid to be by himself…..he always thought of Kai. 'hn….crushes indeed…..' He thought sadly. He tried not to think about it, he really did. But it was like losing a family member. Rei sighed, he had no clue where Kai was…..and scarily enough………he had no idea if the Russian was still alive. That's the part that scared him the most about being in this situation, if Kai was dead, what would he do? He shook his head violently, causing long locks of hair to fall around his face. Rei chastised himself, he had to have hope that Kai was alive, he just had to!

……But the truth was he didn't. Kai could have been killed by whoever or whatever. From the note he left him, Kai said he was going to a place where he would be in danger. This was the million dollar question that everyone had been asking:

Where in the hell would Kai go that he was in danger? And _why_ would he go there?

Rei had processed this question many times. His first instinct would be the Abby. The place where Kai had told him horrible stories about his grandfather and the poor children that suffered there. But that thought was automatically shaken out of his head. After the arrest of Voltaire, the abbey was shut down for good. Plus, nothing could make Kai go back to that place, he knew that much.

Rei sighed and played with the ends of his hair. Searching for Kai was hopeless. He left not trace behind and said almost nothing about leaving. The day before he left, Kai was completely fine. Well, he was still Kai, but none of the less, he was in a good mood. This puzzled Rei, but if any one can be cool one second and hot the other, it was Kai.

Then Rei frowned……..could it have been him? Could he be the reason Kai left? His frown deepened as he could feel his eyes glaze over. If that was the case, then Rei would have left instead of Kai. He wanted to give Kai the freedom that was taken away from him at the abbey, and if leaving granted him that freedom, Rei would just deal with the pain and pack up. But he knew Kai, or thought he knew Kai……….Was their friendship _that_ rocky? Did Kai not like being hugged or touched by Rei? The thought made the neko-jin shiver. To have Kai hate him to that point would be disastrous. Rei wouldn't be able to live with himself. 'Maybe I did scare him away…..'

And suddenly he felt wetness on his cheek. He blinked and wiped his eyes. Crying in the airport was just dumb, he had no clue why the small tear drop decided to make its way down his cheek. He just didn't know about anything anymore. He didn't know about Yuriy or Boris, and why they had kept fighting……..he didn't know if Takao or Max was alright because their flight was delayed……..he didn't know about himself anymore……..and the one thing that hurt the most, is that he didn't know shit about Kai.

He just didn't know……

The tears wouldn't stop pouring, he just cried. That's all Rei knew how to do nowa days. Putting out extra food for Kai when he knew no one was there to eat it….doing his laundry even though he knew the clothes were never dirtied….cleaning an already spotless room for the bluenette. All Rei could do nowa days was what he was programmed to clean, and wait for Kai.

And wait for kai……..he could only live this way for so long. It was tearing him apart and he knew it. Though he continued to have faith and hope that Kai would walk through the front door at any moment.

Then he stopped….should he just get over Kai?

Wouldn't that be so much easier instead of putting himself through this hell?

…

He looked down silently at the scarf around his neck. Wiping the last bit of tears from his face, he shook his head. Even if he stopped cleaning Kais room and doing his laundry…Rei could never forget Kai. Time could only heal so much for the neko-jin, and it would take him decades to get over the stubborn bluenette. And that's just how their relationship was…….

Rei knew he was in love with Kai……there was no doubt in his mind. But even if Kai had come back to them, what did Rei expect? For Kai to walk up to him, kiss him and confess his undying love for him?

Though that would be a great option, Rei knew Kai would never return his feelings. On top of all the hurt he was feeling right now, that was just the icing on the cake. Kai didn't love him……and he just had to get over it.

And he would stay over it…..if Kai would just come home. Rei would be plenty happy if Kai got married to some super model and had beautiful babies…….as long as he would come home to him, even for a little while.

As long as he would come home to _him………_

Rei was in so much pain right now. He hadn't thought this deeply about Kai in a while, and he was proud of himself for it. IT was only a matter of time before these feelings would rise again….

_/elsewhere.../_

Yuriy sighed as they reached the small café. He never really had a liking towards airport food, it made him gag. His attention was caught when Boris coughed harshly. He patted the poor fellows back, "Hey, you ok?"

Boris smiled down at him, "Yeah im ok, just a little cough. It'll be better when I get some damned coffee. Why is everything in this airport so fucking backed up?". Of course he was referring to the hideous line in front of them. Yuriy nodded in agreement.

"I wonder how Rei's doing…..should we have left him?" He looked up at his lavender haired companion. Boris sighed and patted Yuriys head, "He'll be fine Yuu……..we cant protect him forever."

Suddenly Yuriy gave a small frown. "Isn't it funny how all we talk about is Rei...heh…."

Boris looked at him, and knew instantly the red head was right. Suddenly, as if on impulse, he pulled the red-head into his arms. He didn't know why, but the younger looked as if he needed comfort, and who was he to deny him of that pleasure.

Yuriy blushed at the sudden contact. All he could smell was the leather of Boris' jacket and the sweet cologne he was wearing. And for some reason…..he just melted under the touch. He gripped Boris' jacket and snuggled into the infinite warmth that was offered to him. This was weird……and very bold for both of them. But right now……the warmth was clouding his better judgment…..and he just didn't really give a damn.

Suddenly, the line moved, as if God himself had damned the excruciating wait to hell, they moved up a hefty portion. Yuriy smiled, "thanks Borya…"

Boris smiled, "Any time Yuu……"

_/back to rei.../_

Rei sighed; he could feel another headache coming on. Crying did that often, and since he cried often, he got headaches often. And the thought that he was even thinking about how he gets his headaches was giving him a headache.

Therefore, Rei's headache progressed into a migraine.

"What the hell……it's all in Russian..."

"Well, no duh genius were in Russia…..maybe we should call them and tell them the plane landed..."

Reis eyes lit up, his migraine seemingly dulling back into its original headache. He stood up and started walking through the crown, fishing his way through until he found owners of those familiar voices.

And suddenly, vibrant blue eyes caught him, and his headache was gone completely. He ran up to his best friend and threw his arms around him, "Maxie!".

Max smiled and hugged back fiercely, he hadn't seen Rei in a long time. Takao smiled at this, "Hey now, don't forget about me!" He said with a huge smirk. "Of course not," Rei said as he moved on to hug Takao.

After the brief cuddling session, Rei was all smiles. "What happened to the plane? Whyd you guys get here so late?"

Max elbowed Takao as he scratched the back of his head, laughing slightly, "Funny you should ask……our plane was fine its just….we were on the other side of the airport see, and Im not very good at reading Russian or directions….so we kind of got lost."

Rei laughed, "You mean to tell me we've been waiting around here for an hour just because you guys got lost? Ha! Yuu-ni's gonna love this!"

Takao smiled uncertainly and grabbed his and Max's bags. Rei led them to the familiar bench he had been sitting on to wait for Yuriy and Boris. "So how have you guys been?" he asked, trying to warm Max's hands up with his own.

"Really well actually, I moved into Taka's a week ago and we're just settling in." he said, leaning back against his lover. "Hai, hai…..gramps loves it that Max is living with us now, it just means he doesn't have to wake me up anymore!" Takao said with his thousand watt smile. "Yeah well he doesn't have to sleep with you either and that itself is an adventure" Max grumbled.

Rei laughed gently, still rubbing Max's hands. Max smiled at Rei's motherly like antics, this was just the Rei- Rei they had left almost a year ago. He felt super guilty that he couldn't be with Rei when Kai disappeared. But when he insisted on coming down, Rei told him to stay put and basically made Max with his own problems….a.k.a Takao. That's why Max loved him; Rei never hesitated on steering Max in the right path.

"How have you been Rei-Rei?" he asked, his blue eyes shining.

"Oh, ok I guess. You know me, I have my ups and downs," he said smiling sadly as he released Max's hands. He quickly grabbed Takao's and started working on his. Suddenly his fingers danced across something cold and familiar, like they had on Max's hands. He looked at Taka's hand, and sure enough….there was a ring on it.

His eyes widened, "Oh my god……are you guys-"

"Engaged? Yep….we wanted to tell you on the phone, but we figured wed tell you in person, its a lot more amusing to see your reaction," Max said smiling.

Rei leapt up and brought them both in a huge hug. "You guys that's amazing! When's the ceremony!?" he asked still smiling as if…….well as if Kai had come home.

Max frowned slightly, "See that's the problem, you know how we are, we put off things way too much. And im not much of an organizer myself so….we were wondering if you'd help us organize the ceremony."

Rei jumped up in surprise and held a hand to his fastly beating heart, "M-me?"

Takao wrapped an arm around Max's shoulder, "Yeah, you're really neat and tidy and very organized, so we figured we give you the honor of doing it, if you wanna call it an honor. We'll even pay you for it!"

Rei punched his shoulder playfully, "Don't be silly id be happy to do it, and it is an honor a big honor, so thanks."

"Yeah, now we just have to make an invitation list. You're invited of course….how about Yuriy and Boris hun?" Max said looking at his lover

"Hmm….I dunno….."

"You better **DAMNIT** , you idiot. " Yuriy said, coming out of thin air.

Max smiled and hugged him, "Hey Yuu-chan."

Yuriy hugged him back, "Well Maxie it seems like our little innocent puppy is no longer….innocent anymore. Is he good in bed?" Max turned various shades of red, "Well….he-"

Takao threw his hand over his boyfriends mouth "You don't have to answer that!" Boris laughed. "It's about time you grew some balls and asked him," Boris said, holding his hand out to shake Takao's. Takao shook it gratefully, silently thanking Boris for changing the subject.

Yuriy smirked and handed Rei a hot chocolate. Rei raised an eye brow, "But im not-"

"Hungry, "the red-head interrupted him, "but I know you must be thirsty so we picked one up for you."

Rei smiled gratefully, "Thanks Yuu-nii"

"We'll I suppose we should get a move on, I have stuff to do when we get home so, lets get your stuff into the car." Boris said, remembering he had to make reservations for his and Yuriy's………..dinner……tonight. He refused to let himself think it was a date.

Takao nodded and picked up the suite cases, "Well, let's be off then….."

_/after a long car ride.../_

Once they reached the house, Takao gawked.

" How in the hell are you guys able to afford a house like this?" Takao said, his mouth still intimidating a fish.

Boris glared at him, "We don't, Kai does…."

Takao's eyes widened, "Oh……."

Since Max decided that conversation was over, he took Rei by the arm, "You'll show me around right Rei-Rei? I still have to go through your closet!"

Rei smiled, "Of course, right this way."

Once they got into the house, everyone pitched in with helping Takao and Max unpack. Takao, packing everything AND the kitchen plates (his excuse was he didn't want to ruin Rei's dishes), stretched out as he put one last piece of clothe away in his drawer. He plopped down onto his bed and sighed.

"Takao…where'd you put our tooth brushes?" Max poked his head out of the bathroom.

"Closet…." He lifted a dull finger and pointed to the storage space.

Max huffed, "You do know they go in the bathroom right?"

Rei laughed and looked around, "Hey…..where's Borya-kun?"

Yuriy blushed, "He's…..uh on the phone with the restaurant"

Max smirked, and Yuriy almost died. He knew the blonde would bombard him with questions after he found out. "Going on a date are we Yuu?" He teased. Yuriy glared at him, "It is NOT a date…..its dinner."

"At a really fancy restaurant!" Rei piped in. Yuriy smacked him with a pillow, causing the raven-haired boy to fall over.

Suddenly their attention turned to the hideous noise on the bed. "What the….."Yuriy said as he watched Takao sleep, "Does he eat an elephant before he sleeps or what? How in the hell do you live with that Max?"

Max smiled and ushered them out of the room, "You get used to it, I'll be down in a minute"

Rei smiled and dragged Yuriy downstairs with him. When Max saw they were out of sight, he smiled and closed the door. Gently he walked over to his lover and straddled his waist, pressing gentle kisses down the Japanese boy's neck. Takao opened one eye and smirked, catching Max's jaw and bringing him down into a kiss. Gently prodding Max's mouth with his tongue, he silently asked for entry, which his lover gave him. Max moaned as he felt gentle hands trail under his shirt, massaging his back muscles tenderly.

As much as Max wanted to stay there and let Takao do………interesting….things to him, he broke the kiss and sat up. "Come on Taka, not now, maybe later ok? We still have to go downstairs and talk to Rei." Takao sat up with his boyfriend still on his lap and pulled the blonde into another searing kiss. But before Max could start enjoying himself, Takao pulled away. Max pouted, "You fucking tease……." Takao kissed his temple, "Such a temper from my sweet little Maxie……don't worry, we'll continue later….". Max smirked….Takao was hot when he was horny.

He climbed off of his lover and led him to the door.

_/down the hall.../_

Boris pulled Yuriy aside as he walked past the library. "God Boris……you scared the shit out of me," he whispered. Boris cleared his throat, "Sorry 'bout that. I made the reservation for 6:30, is that ok?"

Yuriy blushed and nodded, "Its fine…….it gives us an hour to get ready, im gonna go shower, I suggest you do the same." And with that he left.

Boris sighed and scratched the back of his head.

"Are you gonna tell him?"

Boris thought he'd nearly shit himself, the neko-jin scared him so badly. But standing in front of him was a cute, smiling, innocent Rei. Boris patted his head, "Tell him what kitty?"

"That you love him dumb ass," Rei said bluntly

Boris gulped….love? When the hell had love come into the picture? Sure he had a major crush on the red-head….but love?

"Ha-ha……you should get your eyes checked kitten…" he said.

Rei frowned, " Fine lie to yourself like that………," he turned around and went to the doorway , " But I know you look at him the way I look at Kai…..and you cant hide that…." And with that, our wise little neko-jin disappeared out of sight.

Boris sighed and rubbed his head……this night was gonna be interesting……

_/in the hall again.../_

When Max made it downstairs, he automatically searched for the kitchen. In his mind, he knew that's where Rei was. Rei + loving to cook Rei being in the kitchen. And since cooking was Rei's favorite think in the world, he had to be in the kitchen. When they reached the kitchen, there was no sign of Rei.

Max frowned, his damned equation had failed him.

Suddenly he jumped when a figure came behind him. "What're you guys doing? Are you hungry?" Rei asked.

Max complimented himself, the damned equation had worked.

"No we were looking for you Rei-Rei.." Max smiled as he watched Takao take a seat at the large dining table"

"Well im here! DO you guys wanna go out for dinner or stay here?" He asked

Takao smirked, "I'd much rather you cooked Rei-Rei, if you don't mind. I haven't had your cooking in a while and im craving it."

Rei smiled, "Of course not, I'll get started!"

_/An hour later/_

Yuriy glared at the mirror. He hated tonight. For some reason he was nervous as hell and his hair was being a pain in the ass. Why was he nervous? You couldn't ask him. 'Its just Boris for heavens sake…..why am I obsessing over this?'

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, which made him jump. Boris opened the door, only to smirk, "You look really nice…." Yuriy blinked…….nice? All he was wearing was a decent pair of dark jeans and a regular top with a scarf on. Boris on the other hand….looked amazing. "You do too….," Yuriy said looking away and blushing. Boris was confused by this also…..for he was only wearing jeans and a sweater himself.

Now that they had settled in their confusion, Boris spoke up, "Are you ready?" Yuriy sighed, "Yeah, my hairs driving me fucking nuts though…." Boris smiled and took the gel out of Yuriy's hand. Squirting some of the clear liquid into his palm, he rubbed his hands together, and ran his fingers through the silky red locks of hair. Yuriy blushed violently, but somehow felt oddly relaxed. He let Boris massage his scalp; every finger touched just the right place.

After he was done styling Yuriy's hair, he grinned, "All better?" Yuriy looked in the mirror shocked, "How the hell-"

"I've been watching you do you hair for years Yuu-chan….." he said wiping off his hands, "Now are we ready?". Yuriy nodded and followed Boris as they traveled downstairs.

He grabbed Yuriy's jacket and handed it to him, then grabbed his own. They both walked into the kitchen to smell Rei's delicious stir fry.

"Hey you guys were leaving," he announced to the group.

Rei smiled, "Alright you two, have fun"

Yuriy nodded and as soon as he turned around, Rei mouthed to Boris "Tell him" Boris glared and lead the Red-head out of the door.

_/At the restaurant/_

Yuriy was shocked…….he had never seen something so fancy in his life. He looked at the people in the restaurant and frowned. All of them were dressed up very nicely and in their best suites. Yuriy started fidgeting with his outfit. Boris' eyes caught this and he grabbed his hand, "You look fine, stop".

Yuriy blushed at the compliment and the warmth enveloping his hand. What got his attention was that…….Boris didn't even let go, he just held his hand. As they walked up to the hostess Boris gave her his name and they were taken to be seated.

Still grasping onto Boris' hand, Yuriy could hear the whispers of the other customers.

"Look at those young men…."

"Such disgraceful clothes for such a nice restaurant…"

"Holding hands? What a horrible way to display affection in _this_ restaurant..."

"The one in the red is really hot mom….."

Ignoring the last comment he heard, he sat down quickly and very nervously. "Boris…….I don't think people like us here…." Boris glared at the people staring at them, "Who gives a fuck about them……just…try and have a good time ok?"

As if in an instant, their waiter appeared, ready to take their orders, "What may I get you to drink?" Boris looked at him and shrugged, "Um….how about a coke". The waiter looked offended. "Sir, we do not sell such unhealthy products at this restaurant." Boris glared at the tall man, "Fine, ill take water then."

The waiter turned to Yuriy, "And you fine sir?"

"Ill have a sweet tea," he said, wondering why the waiter was looking at him so intently. "Ah yes a fine choice, you obviously have been here before, am I correct?" The waiter asked. Yuriy blushed, "Um…no this is my first time"

"Oh, surely this _boy,_" he sneered, of course talking about Boris, "has taken you to fancy restaurants before?"

"Um….no not really. This is our first……date," he said blushing. The waiter nodded and leaned down towards him, "Well, if you are bored by the end of this….'date'……ill give you my number and maybe we can go out sometime."

Yuriy stared at him as the waiter winked and left.

Boris was pissed…..first the bastard made fun of him for not choosing the right drink, and then he had the _AUDACITY _to hit on _his_ Yuriy. He was over this restaurant in a matter of minutes. He grabbed his jacket and Yuriy looked at him questioningly.

"Come on….this place is shitty, "He grabbed Yuriy's hand and practically sprinted out of the restaurant.. Marching down the street, he had no clue Yuriy's hand was still in his.

"Boris…..stop!"

And so he did.

He expected Yuriy to be mad at him, but got a different response. "Where do you wanna go now?"

Boris blinked, "You're not mad?"

"Hell no, I should thank you for saving me from that waiter," he said, looking at the ground, "and besides….if you're not happy with the place, then im not happy with it. S-so where do you wanna go?"

Boris smiled and grabbed his hand again, "Burger king?"

The other Russian smiled, "Of course…."

_/at the house.../_

A couple of hours later, Boris and Yuriy walked in the door laughing like maniacs. Yuriy had a burger king crown on and was giggling at the entire night. It was amazing to him that he and Boris could have so much fun in such a lowly restaurant. Closing the front door, they both walked into the living room where Takao and Max were, watching T.V.

Max looked up at Yuriy and did even bother to ask about the crown.

Rei walked in, his hand full of dishes, "Howd it go you guys?"

Yuriy took his coat off, "Well, first we bailed out of that fine restaurant because the waiter was hitting on me. Then we went to burger king, ate, and played in the play place."

Rei raised an eyebrow, "The playplace?"

Boris smiled, "Yep, were both kids at heart aren't we Yuu-nii?" Yuriy smiled and hugged him tightly. Rei smiled at his friends when his attention was suddenly caught on the T.V.

"Breaking news, this just came in!"

"Every one hush!" Max said as he turned up the volume.

"The company owner of the former BEGA and the very famous Voltaire Hiwatari were given sentences today at their court hearings. Voltaire is facing life in prison and possibly murder in the first degree, "a picture of Voltaire came up on the screen, "his partner also faces the same charges. We caught up with their attorneys for more information"

The screen shot to a very busy police building with what seemed like a mob of paparazzi standing beside the reporter. Voltaire attorney spoke up, "At this time we are not taking any questions until we can get this case appealed."

The screen went back to the news castor, "There you have it folks. Our reporter informs me that the case was fought fairly and legally by none other than Voltaire's grandson, Kai Hiwatari"

Everyone turned their head as they heard dishes clash and break as they fell to the floor.

All eyes were on Rei at the moment.

The anchor continued, "Hiwatari had this to unusual message:"

The screen shot back to the same police station…..and there was Kai, glaring down the reporter asking him questions.

Rei felt his heart stop. He could feel tears trailing their way down his tanned cheeks.

"Mr.Hiwatari! Mr.Hiwatari, what do you have to say to the public!!"

Kai looked straight into the camera, _"I'm coming……"_

"Excuse me what? Wait Mr.Hiwatari, don't leave!?"

Rei's breath became very shallow as he leant on the couch for support.

Kai was alive……….Kai was _alive_…….

Suddenly, everything went black, but Rei didn't care……Kai said he was coming…..and he trusted that.

* * *

DUN DUN DUN

Well how do ya like them apples, Kai's alive!

hope you enjoyed

I'll update soon I promise!

jchan


	4. Chapter 4

Im so sorry!!

I swear im such a horrible author for not updating sooner. I wont blab on b/c I know you guys wanna get straight to the fic. Thanks for sticking with me you guys!

* * *

Three weeks……..three _damn _long weeks.

Boris sighed; he was so pissed at Kai he couldn't see straight. If Kai was going to make a public declaration saying that he would come home, then he should have fucking done it. Kai had put everyone in the house on pins and needles, not to mention breaking the heart of a certain neko-jin….._again_.

He was tired of this. He was tired of Kai being away, he was tired of the once vibrant Rei becoming dull and reclusive, he was tired of the confusing glances Yuriy had been giving him for the last couple of weeks, and he was damn sure tired of Max and Takao asking him if he was "alright". Because he wasn't alright, he was anything but normal. Kai

toying with everyones feelings like this pissed him off to no end. He wanted to see Rei smile again, like he had when Kai was still with them. He wanted to have nights with Yuriy like they had only three weeks ago.

He just…….wanted everything to be normal again.

Which was weird, considering things were far from what an average person would consider "normal" when Kai was around. Things were great before the said Hiwatari had left. Yuriy would actually joke with him, talk to him like a normal person, and more than anything…..give him glances he had never seen before. Boris missed that, even though Yuriy was sending him confusing glances now, they weren't like the previous ones they used to share. More like…pain and confusion hiding in those blue depths, and maybe even a hint of comfort. There were also the times when the two would stay up for countless hours, just talking and being in each others presence. And if talking wasn't enough, they just simply laid….in a single bed together, soaking each others presence up. Things used to be different with Kai and Rei too. Rei's smiles were what Boris used to wake up to every morning. He'd remember walking into the kitchen to see a tired Kai sipping on his coffee and reading a news paper, and to Rei happily scrubbing the morning dishes. That's when Rei would turn around and greet him with the warmest, most gentle smile Boris had ever seen. All Rei would say is, "Good morning…." and smile that smile of his and continue on with his work. He used to love those smiles….. Rei was such a caring person and it was nice to know that Boris had at least one friend to fall back on. With Kai……well, Boris didn't think Kai was capable of smiling until Rei came to live with them. With Rei around, Kai just seemed more relaxed. Boris would sometimes sit beside Yuriy on the couch and watch how the two would interact. It was their favorite day job… 'Kai and Rei watching' is what they used to call it. Kai would crack jokes, smile…and even play with Rei ((an: not that kind of play perverts D)). Kai would hug the neko-jin when he least expected it, pick on the raven-haired boy cutely, sit so close to Rei that Boris didn't even think there was air in between the two bodies, just to play with the younger boys hair. And most of all, Kai made Rei giggle, blush, and even smile. Which is a delight for everyone, Boris concluded. Yuriy and he once had a conversation based on Rei's smile. They had come to the conclusion that Rei was just a person so full of life, and to be able to witness a true smile from him, was a great delight.

But Rei's smiles were in the past, Kai was gone, and the long conversations he used to hold with Yuriy had become almost non existent.

It was a very sad thought. He liked how things used to be. But since Kai had left, he realized those days just seemed like a dream. Even if Kai were to come back, it would take months and years to mend the actual pain of him being away. Boris didn't think he would hurt this much just because of the Hiwatari's absence. It wasn't even the simple fact of Kai himself being gone, it was how it affected everyone else that made him hurt. Rei just wasn't the same. There were no laughs or smile from the boy, just sad smiles to replace the once lively ones. There were no more long conversations with Yuriy, just arguments and mumbles. Things were not how they were supposed to be, and Boris was scared they could never return that way.

He sighed, looking up when a flash of red caught his eyes. Yuriy was gazing down at him. "I can't find Rei…." He said lightly, almost in a sad whisper.

Boris sighed and got up, stretching his tired muscles somewhat. He looked at the worried red-head and rubbed his back, "When all else fails…..resort to Kai's ways." Boris knew exactly where Rei was, he wasn't an idiot. Kai had always told Rei that if he was lonely to just go to his room. So the two made their way down the hall way to Kai's little room. And sure enough, the door was slightly open.

Boris glanced at Yuriy as they stood outside the room, examining the wrinkles between the boys brows. He realized what the red-head was thinking about when he heard muffled sobs. Boris sighed and scratched the back of his head.

"You know…," Yuriy said silently, "….out of all the times Rei's had a breakdown, I've known exactly what to say to comfort him…..to make him a smile a little more. But this time…..im at a loss for words. I don't know what to do, and I don't know what to say. Sometimes hugs and jokes aren't enough to make the pain go away, and I don't know if I have the strength to just let him cry on my shoulder. I think…….it would cause my breakdown…."

"Then I would be the one to make you smile again," Boris suddenly mustered this courage out of no where, "Don't ever think you're alone in this Yuriy……im always here for you and ill always be here for you, even when you're at your lowest. If it comes to you having a breakdown……then ill just hold you and tell you everything's ok, even when it seems like its not. I think in this situation…….that's what we have to do, even if it kills us. Just holding Rei and comforting him will be enough to remind him that…..even if Kai's gone, were still his family, and well protect him to the best of our abilities. Just like I'd do for you…." His gaze slowly drifted to the floor, loosing himself in deep thought.

Yuriy looked at him shocked…….had those words really come out of Boris' mouth? He too looked to the floor, as if contemplating his next move. He was just confused; it was clouding his thoughts too much. _Boris_ was crowding his thoughts too much. So….he just…did what his body told him to do……he just cried. Slowly grabbing the taller boys hand in his own, for the first time since Kai had left, Yuriy cried.

Boris looked at their entwined fingers, and slowly turned the sniffling red-head around. He looked into those glazed over cerulean eyes, and sighed sadly. Wrapping his arms tightly around the smaller body, he held the other close, like he had promised. Yuriy buried his face into the elders shirt and sobbed. For once in his life, he just let it go. He never let it go around Rei, or even after they were freed from the abbey. Yuriy just…..didn't cry, he wasn't that type of person. But he was confused……..he was confused about Kai and why he hadn't shown up, he didn't even know what to say to Rei or how to comfort him for that matter, and he didn't know why he absolutely loved the infinite warmth that Boris was giving off. He was tired of not knowing anything.

_(Inside the room…_)

Rei sniffled as he shifted in Kai's bed. He was so sick of crying. Kai said he was coming back, he didn't say when. Rei just automatically assumed that night he would show up at the door. But he knew he was silly for thinking that…. since when had Kai been clear on what he was going to do?

Snuggling into the warmth of the blanket, Rei blinked his tired red eyes. His attention was caught when he heard slight mumbling coming from out side the door. He smiled slightly…Boris and Yuriy always knew where to find him.

Deciding that sitting there and brooding over Kai was getting him no where (and not bringing Kai home), he stood up to confront his two friends. Slowly opening the door, he was saddened by what he saw…..Yuriy sobbing and enveloped in Boris' embrace. Although it was a cute site, Rei's eyes watered when he realized Kai's actions were not only affecting him. Slowly he walked up behind Yuriy and hugged him from behind. The red-head jumped and looked up at Boris, who was watching Rei.

Rei sighed, "Im sorry you two…….I'm sorry for putting you through this with me. I shouldn't have dragged you into this, but I feel like I made you baby sit me this entire time, when I had completely forgotten about how the situation had affected you. It hurts me to see you in this much pain too…" He rubbed his head against Yuriy's back, "I should have been there for you like you were there for me. I was so caught up in being depressed about Kai…..it's like I overshadowed your feelings. Im so sorry guys…" That's when the kitten started crying for the millionth time that night.

Yuriy, still crying, turned around in Boris embrace, and wrapped his arms around the trembling kitten. Boris sighed and grabbed them both into a hug, "Stop being silly Rei….were a family, it's what we're supposed to do. We never asked you how you felt about Kai leaving, and we kept our thoughts to ourselves. We all just need to learn how to talk to one another, I suppose."

Yuriy smiled at that, "Y-yeah……were all just stubborn guys." Rei smiled and looked up at them, "Thanks guys….."

_(Later that afternoon…)_

Max stretched and rubbed his tired eyes. Napping after such a big ordeal was a good thing for him. He rolled over to look at his lover, who was easily snoring. Rolling his eyes, Max rolled out of bed and walked down stairs.

Happily enough, Yuriy and Boris were sitting on the couch watching TV, while Rei was doing the dishes. After the talk the three of them had, Max knew they were more relaxed. It was like walking into fresh air…….there was no tension in the room, and no one was crying. He knew it had been a while since the three had just talked, so he and Takao helped the three into Kai's room…..and they just talked. About good times and old days, and about future plans if Kai wasn't really going to return. Figuring that everyone was cried out, he smiled. It had been a long time since there had been peace in this house.

"Oh man……hmm……hey you guys I need to run to the store, does anyone want to go with me?" Rei randomly called from the kitchen. Yuriy poked his head up, "Yah ill go." Boris stood up and adjusted himself, "I guess ill tag along too"

Max smiled, "Go on Rei, ill finish the dishes and man the fort while you're out." Rei laughed at this, "Just make sure Takao doesn't tear up our house too much ok?" Max smiled and watched from the front door as the three disappeared from sight.

_(At the store..)_

Rei hummed happily to himself as he walked back outside of the busy supermarket. He was met by the two Russians who smiled.

"Did you get everything you need?" Boris asked.

"Yep, I got the chicken broth and a candy bar for Yuu-nii, I thought you'd like one, "Rei said, handing the chocolate to Yuriy. Yuriy smiled and mumbled a 'thanks' before ripping open the wrapping and stuffing his face. Boris coughed to hide his laugh and Rei just smiled.

Making their way down the street, Rei let himself drag behind a little, listening to the conversation Boris and Yuriy were having. It had been so long since the two had actually joked around, he wanted to soak up the moment. Rei loved his friends dearly, especially for putting up with him for the last couple of years. Rei knew he had changed when Kai disappeared, and it killed him to think that Boris and Yuriy were affected the same way. Suddenly, Boris grabbed Yuriy's hand, who in turn blushed gently and kept blabbing about nonsense. Rei smiled at their entwined hands and thought, _'It's about damn time Boris…'_

Rei blinked...

For some odd reason, he stopped dead in his tracks. He could have sworn he felt another presence there, but he shrugged it off.

Then why wouldn't his feet move…..why was his heart pounding in his chest?

Slowly he turned around………and dropped the grocery bag to the floor.

"Isn't that right Rei-Rei? …….Rei?" Yuriy released Boris' hand and turned around, cerulean eyes widening. Boris mimicked this action.

Rei just stared at the figure in front of him; he could feel his eyes beginning to glaze over as he stared into familiar crimson eyes.

"K-Kai……?"

It was as if he whispered the name. But it was Kai wasn't it? His mind wasn't playing tricks on him again….was it?

Familiar two-toned hair…..blue triangles……crimson eyes…..

That was Kai Hiwatari alright. Standing there in a thin white collard shirt, hands stuffed in his pocket……was Kai Hiwatari.

Rei's breathing sped up, as he know he was freely crying now. What was he supposed to do now? Run to the Russian and fling his arms around him? Confess his undying love for him? As much as Rei wanted to touch the Russian right now...he didnt know if it would scare Kai away again...

…..Rei didn't know……he froze.

Biting his bottom lip to stop himself from sobbing, he played with his fingers nervously. Rei was beyond happy to see Kai, but ………he had no clue what to do.

"W-welcome ……h-home….." he cried sadly, still not able to look up into Kai's eyes again, "I…….I was j-just at the store t-to……to…." Rei couldn't help it that he was crying this hard. He looked at the ground, ashamed that Kai had to see him like this.

"I'm…s-sorry I j-just….don't know….," his hand covered his mouth as he sobbed.

Kai looked at him, his gaze softening. He knew he had done this…..

Suddenly he didn't care anymore…….all of the worry about seeing Rei again…..beautiful Rei…….._his _beautiful Rei….

It didn't matter anymore…..he just wanted to touch the raven-haired boy again….the touch he had been aching for...

He swallowed his pride, and those wide steps led him closer to the sobbing boy. When he reached his destination in front, he stood in front of Rei looking down at the sobbing neko-jin.

He didn't care……he didn't care what Boris and Yuriy would think……even though he knew they were watching...

He reached up and took the hand that was covering Rei's mouth in his own, his body trembling uncontrollably. He gulped as his shaking coarse fingers ran across the delicate skin of Rei's hands…..he could feel the kittens shakes and sobs….

He didn't care if Rei didn't love him back……

He just needed to feel him…..

Kai pulled Rei into his chest, wrapping his arms around the delicate and shaking form. He buried his nose into the dark tresses of Rei's long hair and inhaled…taking in for the first time in ages…….Reis beautiful scent. He looked beautiful, Kai resolved…..but he didn't want to think right now…..he just wanted to feel the one person he was denied of this entire time.

And as Rei's knees caved in, he caught the shaking boy in his strong grasp…feeling Rei's ragged, shaky breath on his neck.

Feeling as if _he_ could no longer stand….Kai gently sat on the ground, taking Rei into his lap and holding him tightly, never wanting to let go.

Kai smiled as a tear leaked out of his eye………he could feel _his _Rei again.

* * *

WOW, that was incredibly hard for me to write. Once again, sorry it took so long to update, but thank you for being patient my wonderful readers!

This is such a depressing chapter; after I went through and read it again I realized that. I also realized for some reason….Rei's always doing the dishes….oh well XD

Sorry this is so……not great. I hope it met your expectations

Next chapter: kai explains his disappearance!!!!!!!!

Ill update as soon as I can!!

jchan


	5. Chapter 5

Ok so you know those annoying authors that never update, but procrastinate and write/ponder on other stories to write instead of the ones that they need to finish...yeah, guilty as charged.

**Warning: **corniness ahead XD

* * *

Yuriy seemed to be taking an enormous interest in his twiddling thumbs right now. Currently he was stationed in front of Rei's room, thinking about everything and nothing at the same time. How in the hell could he think? The bastard Hiwatari shows up out of the fucking blue, and he expects them to react with open arms? Well...Kai didn't really give them the chance to react or speak their minds (not that Yuriy or Boris could, they were too shocked at the almost non-existent presence of their "friend"); he just carefully picked up Rei...and walked. This was when Yuriy registered in his mind that Kai was actually there...holding Rei...and walking away from them. Granted, he had become a little protective of the golden eyed wonder, and so with a stumble of the words "Where the fuck do you think you're going?" he felt like he had accomplished his guardianship responsibilities, albeit a little cowardly.

But when Kai turned around...and those crimson eyes narrowed...Yuriy had known he was officially fired from his guardianship position. Kai let it be known at that moment that Rei was _his_, at least for the moment, and that they were not to interfere. Funny how the three of them communicated like that, but in the abbey there was no need for words, so they reacted to each other's expressions, and it seemed to work.

After that, it was just following and silence. Yuriy could tell by the murderous look in Boris' eyes that the Hiwatari currently carrying the Chinese youth would either: a) die by the end of the night, b) get punched in the face _extremely_ hard, or c) be thrown into purgatory by Boris himself. Of course he believed his lavender haired companion was capable of doing all of this, but he knew Boris would contain himself until Rei was either asleep, or too over crying to do anything about it. Granted, he wouldn't be surprised if the neko-jin slapped the shit out of Kai himself, for he knew their little kitten had some mean claws behind that sweet demeanor.

He sighed and looked across the hall at a glaring Boris. He followed the others eyesight to see nothing other than a lady bug.

"You know...it didn't do anything to you...glaring isn't really gonna help..."he said, running a tired hand through red locks.

Boris looked up at him with the same glare, and he got the "Shut the hell up, this is not the time" memo fairly quickly.

Pulling his knees up to his chest, he noted how fairly uncomfortable the floor was being to his poor bum. How long had they been sitting there stalking Kai? For hours, so his sore bum was telling him. What the hell did they have to talk about anyway? I mean...an "I'm sorry..." was all that Kai had to do, and Rei would be spreading his legs for the Hiwatari in seconds.

Yuriy sighed...he knew it was deeper than that, and that Rei was the first person...out of all of them...that Kai had to talk to. He just hoped to hell that Kai had a damn good reason for leaving...or he would be dead ...on four accounts, counting the pig and his hyper blonde.

Speaking of the devils, his head shot up when max trailed up the stairs, Takao closely behind.

Max frowned, "Anything yet...?"

"Unless you count an abundance of silence and Borya's lady bug friend over there as 'anything', then yes, it's been a rather productive hour and a half up here, on this very comfy hard wood floor...or so my ass

tells me," he huffed out.

Max frowned, they expected some screaming or hysterical crying from behind the wooden door, but silence was the one thing he did not want to hear. Silence meant there was no talking...silence meant Rei's questions were still unresolved...silence still meant the pain that resonated in the neko-jin's heart...and after three damn years of waiting, they just wanted to see the damn boy happy again.

Max shook his head, "Well, nothings getting done up here, why don't we go downstairs and eat something?"

Yuriy had to give it to Max; his offer to lighten up the mood was all in good nature, but extremely impossible for the two Russians currently on the floor. They wouldn't budge until the ass or their Rei had come out of that room. He chanced a glance at Boris, who had pinned Max with his glare, relieving the lady bug of its unwanted stress.

Sighing once again, he declined the offer of food, which his stomach was pretty pissed about, "No thanks Max, we'll eat later after this is resolved...if it ever will be."

Takao shook his head, he hated feeling helpless like this, but that oak door was thick, and he didn't feel like breaking his shoulder trying to bust the thing open to get into the room. So he sighed, and just left it up to Kai and Rei.

"Well...yell if you guys are hungry...or...you know...if anything happens..." Max said silently.

Yuriy nodded at the blonde as he and his lover turned and walked down the stairs. He rested his head against the wall and sighed, looking over to the other Russian who was accompanying his on this fine stalking expedition.

Boris raised his head up and made eye contact with the very frustrated red-head.

"What the hell are we supposed to do now...we knew he was coming...how could we not be prepared for this?" he sighed.

"I don't think anything in the world could have given us a sign that he was coming suddenly. Excuse me; I forgot the idiotic and ass-wholeish tendencies of the Hiwatari family. He knows were pissed Yuu...and he better have a fucking valid excuse for this shit or he's a fucking dead man..."

Yuriy knew he put the loud emphasis on the last part so Kai could hear it, if he was listening at all.

He rested his forehead on his knees, "This fucking blows..."

"Yeah tell me about it...stupid fucker..."

"Stupid fucker indeed..."

(_Inside the room_) 

Rei didn't know how long they'd been sitting there...on his bed in his dark and desolate room. He was curled up in Kai's lap, clenching the Russians shirt as if Kai would run away from him...again.

He didn't know what to think...how the hell could he think? The man he had been wanting to come home for years...was finally home...and he had no fucking clue what to do. Sure he knew and prayed that Kai would come home...but he honestly wasn't expecting it. If his 'Kai hates my guts and is mad at me ...' theory had proven to be correct, like he assumed it would, then Kai wouldn't be sitting on his bed...rocking Rei slightly in his arms and rubbing his back in small circles.

Rei buried himself into the crook of Kai's neck, letting the overflowing tears continue...

Did Kai come back to only tell him he would leave again? Surely the neko-jin could suffer heart break...but only once. And Kai's first disappearance had already taken its turn. If the blue haired boy had left him again...Rei honestly thought there would be no hope for him. It was so weird feeling this way, granted it sucked that he felt weak and crappy when Kai was gone, but now that didn't matter.

Kai was here and right now...

Rei didn't want to think about if he was leaving or not.

Because he could feel Kais heartbeat against his chest...

Kai's strong hands against his arching back...

Kais soothing breathe breathing shallowly into his ear...

And right now...Rei Kon thought he could die in Kai Hiwataris arms,, as corny as that was...if that was what heaven felt like, then shoot him dead right there. _This_ was where Rei knew he belonged...with Kai...in Kais arms...breathing Kai's scent...and feeling Kais delicate touch...

Now, Rei knew he had completely gone crazy if he even thought in the slightest distance of his mind that Kai might feel the same about him. He always knew it was out of the question and to think such things were as good as committing emotional suicide. So Rei had convinced himself that loving Kai...even when he thought, or knew, Kai would never love him back...was perfectly ok with the golden eyed beauty. As long as Kai was happy...he didn't care how he felt.

But why had Kai come to him first? Why had he placed his hand on the neko-jin's tear soaked cheeks and pulled him into an embrace? Surely he knew Kai would talk to him...but he thought his captain would go for his child-hood friends before even setting his sights on Rei. Granted, they were extremely close, but it still shocked him that Kai would actually reach out to him first...and hold him.

He sniffled...maybe it was because he was crying...but if that had gotten him everything, then he would have fucking bawled in the first place (not that he didn't, mind you) to get Kai back.

Suddenly Kai shifted him in his lap, and Rei's arms instinctively wrapped around the Russians neck, as if trapping him to his body, not allowing him to breathe or go anywhere.

"I'm not leaving Rei...its ok..." the baritone voice mumbled as he felt wet lips press against his forehead. Another puzzling move made by the Hiwatari, but Rei brushed it off.

He could feel Kai breathe in as he spoke again, "...What are you thinking about..." he said in almost a delicate whisper.

Rei narrowed his eyes in concentration...

Thinking? Who said there was any thinking going on in that raven head of his?

"I'm not..." he sighed out barely.

He could feel the Hiwataris grip tighten around him, "How could you not be thinking...after what...happened" Kai couldn't seem to place the words correctly.

Rei shifted, resting his temple in the crook of Kai's neck, "I...don't really know how to think right now...I'm just thinking about...sitting here right now...and actually touching you...I think I'm still in shock after the walk back home...emotional break downs will do that to you...".

He felt Kai's lips turn up into a smirk against his forehead. Well good...at least someone was getting amusement out of this...

Suddenly...his voice betrayed him, "Did you think of me at all..."

He really wanted to commit suicide. Of course Kai hadn't thought of him, why the hell would he? Wanting to tear out his voice box for not correctly corresponding with his brain, he waited for Kai's answer.

"Of course...how could I not? I figured I had caused you enough pain that ...you had...somehow grown to hate me...and I figured I deserved it, but...I just hated the fact of us...not...being together," Kai mumbled out slowly, trying to piece his thoughts together, "I know this sounds weird...and you might not like it...but I thought of you ...all the time...you were the only one that got me through it...or the thought of...you..."

Kai realized that he was slowly spilling his heart out to the neko-jin, and that he had probably been more truthful and out of character that he had ever been in his life...but Rei had to know...he had to know what went on...he had to know how much Kai had missed him too...he had to know how much pain Kai put himself though with leaving him...

...he had to know that Kai loved him.

"W-what...did I get you through? I was here waiting for you, I'm sure the thought of me waiting really couldn't be that much of a help.."

Kai laughed slightly, "You have no clue how wrong you are..."

Rei's eyes narrowed. He hated being frustrated at the one person he wanted more in teh world right now, but Kai was confusing the hell out of him. If Kai had thought of him every day, which he said he had, then why the hell did he leave in the first place.

"Then why...you don't h-have to tell me...b-but I jus-"

"No, I need to tell you...I know I've hurt you Rei...and there's nothing I can do to replace that...but you need to know...you have the right to know after I abruptly left like that..." Kai said, reluctantly pulling the neko-jin away from his position on the Russians lap.

Kai could have melted at the sight. Sitting before him was his best friend, disheveled and crying, his hair unbound and flying everywhere, staring at him with watery and confused eyes. If Kai didnt check his self control, he probably would have raped the kitten by now.

He sighed as Rei moved his gaze to his hands, knowing that this was going to be hard.

"That night...I left...I left you that letter for a reason, Rei. I know you...or I like to think I know you...you would have come after me and sent out the police looking for me...but you couldn't help me through this one...I didn't want to put you through the dange-"

"You keep saying that..." Rei sighed, slightly frustrated, "Danger...danger Kai? You think that me knowing your in danger would have stopped me from coming to find you...or helping you? When I read that letter I wanted to run out of that room and track you down...but...you always know how to get the better of me...so I obeyed your wishes. But...danger? What ...kind of danger would be so horrible that you wouldn't want me to help you with...I thought...we were really good friends ka-"

"Don't" Kai said blatantly

Rei looked up at him.

"Don't ever question what we have Rei, we _are_ really good friends...I've...never been closer to anyone in my life...even though I stood the chance of throwing that all away when I left...I...just don't ever doubt our friendship Rei...yes, were really good friends, but I couldn't put you through that..."

"Through what?" Rei couldn't help but sound bitter, "If we're such good friends...why haven't you told me why you left in the first place..."

Kai flinched...he had forgotten about that part.

He glanced at Rei's face. He hated to say it, but Rei did look pathetic, although amazingly adorable at the same time. He could tell Rei was tired of waiting...he knew he just wanted answers.

Sighing, he started, "Well...a couple of days before I left, I received a letter from my lawyer...do you remember that?"

Rei shrugged...all of the days had run into a time lapse for him, he couldn't remember a damn thing if it was right in front of him...damn his emotional state of mind...

"Well...obviously he was concerned about me, as well as Mr. Dickenson, since I received a letter from him as well...for some reason they were wondering whether my grandfather-" Kai saw Rei wince "had gotten in touch with me at all..."

"Why would he..?" Rei inquired, shivering while thinking of the stories Kai had told him stories about his...'beloved'...grandfather.

"Obviously he was 'so sorry' for what he had done, that he wanted to take custody of me and my possessions..."

Rei's head whipped up, "But he couldn't do that...your 19, why the hell would he care?"

"That's where it gets interesting...you now when my parents left..." he purposely left out the term abandoned, to give the idiots some credit, "they had left behind a bank account stashed with money in it. As you know, they left their fortunes to me when they both passed."

Rei nodded.

Kai ran a hand through his ruffled hair and continued, "Well...obviously my grandfather thought it to be a big enough sum to pay off his bail money to get out of that nut house they stashed him in. Plus since he permanently removed me from his will, he gave my inheritance to Valkov to rebuild the abbey. So, he figured with my parents' money that should be enough to get the abbey up and running again."

"But what does getting custody of you have to do with any of that? You can refuse the order since you're of age to be an adult..." Rei said confused.

Kai shifted closer to him, resting his hand on Rei's leg. For some reason, being near his kitten just made it easier to tell him what had happened. Rei didn't seem to mind, he missed the close contact.

"That's the thing...he's my closest living relative...and the closest living relatives get your things if you ...die..." Kai looked up at Rei.

Rei raised an eyebrow, then his golden orbs widened as he looked dumbfounded at Kai, "...H-he was...trying to ...kill you?!"

Kai smiled, he knew Rei was fast, but he didn't think he would pick up on it so easily, "Yep...it was either that, or keep me alive through gaining custody of me to obtain the money...or, since he was my only living relative...he would kill me to get the money, which would have been easier."

Rei slumped back against the headboard, "I-I...can't believe this...I mean...he was sick before...but..."

"You know as well as I do this isn't the first time he's tried to kill me..."

"Then I'm confused...if you weren't scared of him...then why did you leave m-us..."

"Because...he found out what I was planning to do with that money..." Kai said, looking into Rei's eyes.

"What...what do you mean..?" he stumbled, eyebrows knitting in confusion.

"He found out that I had written a living will..."

"A WHAT?!" Rei practically yelled.

Kai smirked, "I figured it was the smartest thing to do, since I knew he was trying to get to me. I gave it to my lawyer for safe keepings...but he found out about the will, and somehow obtained a copy of it...and didn't like what was in it. He wanted to get his money, so ...He tried to destroy the original copy of the will..."

Rei leaned back again, trying to register what Kai was saying all at once.

"I still don't understand...what was in your will that made him want to destroy it...surely you left the money to Yuriy or Boris ...or someone like that...right?"

Kai smiled, "Yeah...someone like that..."

Rei raised an eyebrow; sure this wasn't the time to be playing with him.

Kai slipped his hand into the pocket of his jeans, and pulled out a roughly folded paper. Unfolding it, he sighed and placed it in his lap.

"Do you still not get it...?" he threw a questioningly glace at Rei.

"What's there to get? You left all of your money to Yuriy...right?" Rei sat up once more.

Kai shook his head and ran his hands over the crumpled piece of paper. Slowly, he picked it up and glanced at Rei, who was beyond confused.

He sighed, and hesitantly read the paper out loud...

" I, Kai Hiwatari, heir to the Hiwatari fortune of all share holds, stocks and companies, leave all of my treasured belongings, stock holdings, companies, net worth, and bank accounts..." his heart felt like it was about to explode when he continued, "...to Rei Kon."

Rei's jaw hit the floor...

Him...? Had he heard right? Did Kai just say HIS name instead of Yuriys?

Kai continued, " As my only living and closest companion, I leave to Mr.Kon everything that is to be held accountable in my possession, including the bank account to which my deceased parents left me..."

He lowered the paper down to look at.

Rei couldn't register what he had just heard...there was no way...no way in _hell_ Kai would leave him his money. Sure he wouldn't go parade it around like some people...but _him..._of all people...Kai choose him.

Rei shook his head and gulped "Wha...What?"

Kai sighed and scratched the back of his head, "...I wanted you to have it.."

Tears randomly formed in Rei's eyes...he didn't know whether to be thankful...or shocked...or anything.

He looked up when he felt fingers dancing across the skin of his cheek. The tears were already cascading down his cheeks as Kai caressed his cheek with his thumb.

He swallowed, "Wh-...why?"

He saw a small smile from Kai before he was pulled into an embrace. Once again he was met with the soft skin of Kais neck...and once again he was sobbing into it. Did Kai really trust him that much? Enough to give him his fortune?

He could feel Kai's fingers run through his hair, as he melted against the hard chest that was holding him captive. Now he was beyond confused...

"That's why i left...when my grandfather found out, I was sure he would come after you. So, I left you in a place where he could never find you. If I had told you everything and sent you off to the White Tigers, that would have been too obvious, and he would have sensed it right away. Sending you to Takao's dojo was out of the question; because that's the second place I knew he would look. But, he never knew of your friendship with Boris and Yuriy. For all he's concerned, Boris still holds a grudge against you from the last match of our first World Championships..."Kai muttered as he rested his chin on Rei's head, "So I hid you in the safest place possible, made sure you were protected by people who I knew could do the job, and took care of it myself..."

"H-how...," Rei sniffled, "I saw you on the n-news...c-coming out of the court house..."

"Well, there was enough evidence to show that my grandfather had indeed tried to murder me and victimize you..., " he muttered, inhaling the scent of Rei's shampoo, "So, I took him to court...and we won...so he's locked up for attempted murder on a no bail charge..."

Rei sat back slightly, detaching himself from Kai, who just sat back and watched him carefully. The neko-jin ran a shaky hand through his long raven locks and looked to the bed sheets.

"Y-you're a ...r-real idiot...you know..."

"Hmm..." Kai muttered, of course he was an idiot, anyone who was stupid enough to do half of the things he had done by himself could be proudly labeled an idiot.

He was jerked out of his thoughts when he felt a new weight shift onto his thighs. His eyes widened and the weight of Rei's bottom pressed down into his lap.

He couldn't breathe...Rei was touching him...sitting on him..._hugging_ him...

"Y-you idiot...I-I don't care i-if you leave me all the money in the fucking world...just...p-please don't ever think y-you have to do this by yourself. S-sure I was mad...a-and upset that you were gone...b-but..." Rei hugged him as if Kai would break if he let go, "I-if it mean that you wouldn't h-have to go through this alone...I...I would have faced him w-with you..."

Kai's eyes widened...

"I d-don't care Kai...I just w-want to be...around you...I wa-want you to be near me...s-so I can share this p-pain with you..."

Suddenly Kai realized he had to tell him...he had to tell him what he had scratched out in the note...what he had wanted to say when he left...why he had protected Rei in the first place...

His arms encircled around the sobbing neko-jins waist...

"Rei..."

Suddenly Rei felt like he couldn't breathe as Kai pulled their bodies apart slightly...

Kai gulped as he raised his hands to cup both of Rei's cheeks. He could see the pain and hurt written in Rei's eyes...and that was enough to send him over the edge.

He leaned in as Rei could feel the phoenix's' warm breath on his cheek.

"Don't hate me..."

Kai whispered ever so lightly as his lips descended upon Rei's.

Rei's eyes widened incredibly as he felt kais lips brush against his gently. He froze...

For about the billionth time that night...Rei Kon had absolutely no idea what to do...was Kai playing a trick on him...would Kai be so cruel as to-

He shivered suddenly when he was reminded of the situation as Kai's tongue ran across his lower lip. Moaning into the sensation, Kai took the opportunity to slip his slick tongue into Rei's open and inviting mouth.

He didn't care if Rei didn't love him back...

He didn't care if Rei didn't kiss him back...

But he knew Rei had to know the reason why he was the one put in Kai's will...why Kai had protected him ...and why Kai was currently kissing the poor kitten senseless.

Rei finally wrapped his arms around Kai's neck and returned the pressure gratefully. He didn't want to think...he just wanted to feel Kai's tongue slipping against his...

Slowly Kai lowered him to the bed, slipping his hands down the sides of the lithe body beneath him. Rei shivered and arched into the touch, gently running his fingers through the hair at the base of Kai's neck. He sighed and relaxed into the bed beneath him. Even if this was a joke and Kai was just pulling his leg, it was still enjoyable.

Suddenly Kai pulled away, resting his forehead on Rei's he closed his eyes and, if possible, hugged Rei closer. He ran his hands gently through raven locks and opened his eyes to stare into honey orbs.

He couldn't believe it…..Rei didn't run from him, or push him away. Rei wanted it…..it even seemed like he was…_enjoying_ it. He let out a small laugh and kissed his kittens cheek.

Rei stumbled, "Um….d-do….do you know you just….um…k-"

"Yes, I am fully aware that I just kissed you," Kai replied trailing kisses down Rei's cheek to the base of his neck.

Rei moaned slightly, "T-then….why did you…um…laugh?"

Kai let out a low laugh as he continued torturing Reis neck, "Because you kissed me back…I seduced you…"

Rei rolled his eyes. Now was not the time to be playing with him, and definitely not the time to be messing around with his feelings. He pushed Kai roughly off of him, feeling slightly guilty when he heard the elder grunt. Standing up, he headed for the door, only to stop before actually leaving. Tears welled in his eyes, even after three years Kai was still an ass.

"Rei, what's wrong?" he asked, almost flying off of the bed as he approached the kitten, resting his hand on his back, "I….I thought you …liked it."

Rei growled and turned around, tears flying down his cheeks, "Yes, Kai, I liked it. There are you happy? You can't DO that Kai, not after disappearing for so long. You…..you can't just come here and….and play with someone's feelings like that…you can't just…..k-kiss me and think of it as nothing, because it's not nothing….its…s-something to me…and you just can't DO it, ok?!"

Kai was taken aback…Rei thought he was kidding? Rei thought he was playing?

"But…I didn't mean it like th-"

"It's ok Kai. I'm sorry I pushed you, just…..don't do that ok? I'm happy you're back but don't mess around like that…" Rei sniffeled "There are clean clothes in your closet and drawers…..you should change..i'll go make something to eat, and things will go back to the way they we-"

Kai grabbed Rei and brought him into a tight embrace.

" I love you…"

It was so low that he could barely hear it..The tears that he was pushing back once again rushed forward..

He was shaking uncontrollably

"Wha….What?" he whispered.

Kai held him closer as if Rei was going to dart away the second he let him go. "It was something to me too….I don't play around with things like that, you know I hate hurting you….the reason….the reason why I left all of my money to you is because," he gulped again, Kai was never good with this kind of stuff, "..I love you… the thought of coming home and seeing you again was what got me through this Rei…."

Rei felt like he was drowning in Kais words. Suddenly Kai's warmth left him as the elder pulled away from him, slowly feeling the ache of self-doubt.

Kai gulped again, "I-It's ok….if you don't feel….the same way. I just…thought you should know….thought you had the right to know…please don't let it affect our friendship…..I know you don't feel the same way….shit…sorry…." he turned his back on Rei, he didn't like the fact of Rei seeing him this vulnerable. Why the hell was he so fucking stupid?! He KNEW Rei wouldn't feel the same way, after what Kai had done to him. The uneasy feeling of rejection settled in the pit of his stomach. He felt like he was finally falling apart. Rei was his last tie to this world, and now he had to go and fuck it up by telling him what he really felt. He was loosing the only thing that had kept him here….and it was tearing him apart. Cool water trailed down his cheeks, and Kai could guess that he was crying. Growling he wiped his eyes in frustration…

Rei was in complete and utter shock. love him…that wasn't in the plan that his mind made up. Kai was supposed to fall in love and get married to some random girl….there was no way Kai loved him back. But…there he was…Kai had his back turned…

….Kai said he loved him.

"You….you love…me?" Rei gulped, he just had to make sure that everything Kai had been saying wasn't really a fantasy he was conjouring up in his head.

He watched as Kai's shoulders slumped.

"Y-yeah….always have…..sorry…"he could hear the elders voice quivering.

Rei felt like he could faint, he was so light. He smiled…

…Kai loved him…

…Kai loved _him_…

He brought his hands to his chest to clench his shirt.

"You love _me_…" he said it out loud to let the reality of it sink in.

He saw Kai's head bob up in down in a sort of awkward nod.

His smile couldn't have gotten bigger, "You love _me_…….you love _me_!!"

He ran to Kai and nearly tackled the poor broken hearted wonder onto the bed, deleariously happy his smashed his lips onto Kai's, shaking violently. Kai pushed him back slightly, "….Rei?"

Rei cried happily laying his head down on Kais chest, "You love me….holy shit…you love me…." He laughed happily and then pushed himself up to look at Kai, who must have thought he had gone insane. Kai cocked his eyebrow up at him.

"Do you…" Rei took a breath, trying to calm himself, "Do you know how….great this is?!"

Kai gave him a weird look, "Great?...Aren't you pissed, mad, upset….feel like throwing me off of a bridge, or never speaking to me again?"

Rei let out a hearty laugh, "Come on Kai if I wanted to get rid of you I certainly wouldn't go about it by throwing you off of a bridge."

Kai was still looking at him with apprehension, "Then I fail to see how this is great…I …love you, you don't love me….her-de-dah." Kai sat up, attempting to get off of the bed and away from this situation. Being rejected was fine, he could watch Rei live happily from afar, but he failed to see how any of this was _great_.

Rei stopped him and rested his head on Kai's shoulder, nestling into the nook of his neck.

"And here I thought I was the only one…."Rei said and he shook his head, now realizing how stupid the thought was.

Kai's eyes widened as he gulped, "…only…only one?"

Rei smiled and hugged the older boy closer to him

"I love you too….how could I not?"

Kai let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, "You…love me back?"

He could feel Rei nodding into his neck.

He fell back onto the bed, bringing Rei with him, "Then this is great…."

Rei laughed, "Do you know how long I've wanted to tell you? I've loved you even before you left. Honestly, would I waste time doing your laundry everyday and saving dinner for you everyday if I didn't love you back?" He settled down on Kai's chest, snuggling into the nape of his neck again.

Kai sighed, running his hand up and down Rei's back, "You love me back….."

"I love you back…."Rei repeated to let it sink into Kai's head.

Kai closed his eyes and smirked, kissing the top of the neko-jins forehead, "I do believe this requires an intense amount of make-up sex……"

Rei hit him gently on the shoulder, laughing slightly, "I suppose….but is it ok if I just…soak it in for a couple of minutes? I mean….i've gone so long waiting for you and now….you love me too, its just a lot…"

Kai thought his heart was going to burst, "Take as much time as you need love…."

Rei sighed, Kai loved him….now there was nothing to worry about…

"HOW FUCKING LONG ARE YOU GOING TO BE IN THERE!?!?!"

….except for that.

"Uh….I think you have an appointment with Boris…"

Kai grunted, "He can wait a fucking minute…." Rolling over, he trapped Rei beneath him and placed little kisses along his jaw line before finally mashing his lips with Rei's. Rei responded quickly, returning the pressure eagerly and wrapping his arms around Kai's neck. Kai grunted, pushing his tongue past Rei's lips and eagerly tasting Rei's awaiting mouth. Rei moaned into his mouth, arching his body to meet with Kai's.

"I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL FUCKING BREAK THIS DOOR DOWN!"

Rei pulled apart from him, "and that would be Yuu…..and with all due respect love…..they've been waiting as long as I have, they deserve to know the truth too…."

Kai grunted, "I know….can't I just seduce you a little longer?" His hands slid under Rei's tunic, slowly making their way up his chest. Rei moaned slightly, wiggling underneath him, "You can seduce me all you want, but later."

Kai sighed, he knew the neko-jin was right, and with a quick kiss to the lips, he sat up on the bed and was walking towards the door.

"Oh wait…"

"What is it Re-"

Before he knew it, Rei's fist came flying towards his face. He fell backwards onto the floor, holding his sore cheek in shock and looking up towards his lover.

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

Rei had definitely just punched him in the face...

* * *

Hahaha sorry I had to bring Rei's masculinity back somehow

Yay for the cheese!!!

Thanks to all who still even think this story might update, you guys are awesome, stay tuned for the finale!

-jchan


	6. Chapter 6

Super thanks to the reviewers! Ha, I haven't been on in so long I was reading all of your reviews and I noticed the thing next button next to the reviews that was like "abuse!". Haha I thought I was gonna piss myself laughing.

Anyway, here we are at the end of our journey, hope its to your liking.

Oh and to clear up any confusion: Rei punched Kai, because he's smexy

Anyway, thanks for the support. I LUFF JOO ALLZEZ XD

* * *

He didn't know what to do.

Kai Hiwatari was now staring down his 'best friends', whom, until recently had been sitting on the floor, complete annoyance gracing their features. As they stood up, Kai noticed Boris leaning closer to him, inspecting the redness on his cheek. Kai's eyes darted to his side where Rei stood, glaring at the innocent looking neko-jin.

"_Kai, if I didn't do it, Boris would have, and would you rather have me punching you out or him?"_

Although he honestly didn't think Boris could hurt him (no one could hurt Kai in his book, he was just too strong), Rei did have a point. Thus, he was grateful when Rei had so heavenly given him an apologetic kiss on the tip of his nose, and headed towards the door.

Now, trademark stoned façade in place, his eyes darted between Boris and Yuriy.

What the hell was he supposed to say?

The awkward silence was doing a number on Rei. He really couldn't read his two friends, or what they were about to do next. He observed the two of them carefully. Yuriy stood up, an extremely unreadable expression on his face; arms crossed and eyes darting back and forth between Kai and Boris. Suddenly his gaze met Rei's, sending shivers down Rei's spine. It was almost as if Yuriy had wanted him to leave them. But how could he do that? He wasn't exactly sure of Kai's safety right now, and he didn't want to lose the crimson eyed teen when he had just gotten him back. However, looking behind that threatening stare, he could see that Yuriy was truly worried about him. Who wouldn't be? Rei was disheveled, his eyes were puffy and his cheeks were tear stained, anyone would wonder what happened in that room. He sighed, running his hand through raven locks. In all honesty, he had wanted Yuriy in that room with him the entire time. Even though he knew Kai and himself had to figure things out on their own, there was just so much to tell and explain to his two friends. He almost thought it would have been easier if they had been locked in that room with him. But when Kai demanded privacy, he meant privacy, and when he carried Rei's lithe frame through that wooden door and locked it shut, he was securing his alone time with Rei.

Boris, on the other hand, had that look in his eyes that Rei, unfortunately, knew all too well. The murderous gaze Rei recognized from their first world championship was currently situated in Kai's direction. He knew he wouldn't go as far as _killing_ Kai, just hurting him very badly. If anyone, Boris had the right to be upset. He had kept Yuriy _and_ Rei stable for those miserable three years, and it must have affected him tremendously. Boris was definitely holding back his anger; Rei could see his clenched fists shaking at his sides.

No one moved for what seemed like forever. They just kind of stood there in the awkward silence, not really knowing what to say or how to portray their emotions accurately. Kai stared at the floor most of the time, eyes darting slightly between the two in a form of defense. Boris seemed to be burning a hole into Kai's head, and Yuriy and Rei kept their eyes glued between the two.

Finally, Boris breathed in and opened his mouth as if he were going to say something. Everyone looked at him in anticipation, expecting a colorful variety of curse words to leave the Russians mouth. But instead, he shook his head and took a step forward towards Kai.

Rei began to panic, Boris was going to hurt Kai and he didn't know what to do. He had to do something to keep the lavender haired enigma from pummeling his new lover, he just couldn't exactly figure out what. When Boris' steps seemed to be coming faster, Rei's eyes widened and looked at Kai, who seemed unfazed. Noticing the tension built up in his friends left forearm, Rei was convinced that the lavender haired 'blader was going to hit Kai. Rei's breath quickened as Boris approached Kai at an alarming speed. Just as he was seconds from Kai, Rei stepped in-between them.

Boris stopped in his tracks, bumping into Rei slightly as he was a millimeter from the neko-jin sandwiched in-between him and his target. His deathly gaze shifted down and looked upon a sea of raven hair.

Yuriy stepped forward behind Boris' back, his calming hands lifting to touch the broad back in front of him. Boris seemed to unconsciously relax into the soft hands on his back; however, his gaze shifted from Rei back to Kai, murderous glare still in place.

Rei breathed out slowly, raising his hands and resting them on the lavender haired teen's forearms, holding them tightly.

"Borya…." He whispered silently.

"**What.**" The restrained being seemed to yell out more than growl.

Yuriy jumped slightly, and then took in a breath, moving his hands to created slow patterns in the others back in a sort of awkward way of comforting.

Rei gulped and let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, his gaze rose to meet Boris'.

"Borya….please….be calm…"

Boris scoffed; he wasn't going to take this much longer, the Hiwatari needed to be put in his place.

"**Move. Now.**"

Rei gulped again, he knew Boris would never hurt him, but he sure wasn't about to let Kai get pummeled.

He tried again, "Borya…please.."

"Kon. **Move or be moved.**"

Rei sighed up at him, "….I….can't…"

Boris clenched his teeth, arms automatically lifting up and grabbing Rei's shoulders. Kai stepped forward, fully prepared to grab Rei from Boris'cluth; however Yuriy beat him to it. The red-heads arms snaked around Boris' shoulders as soon as he detected a flinch in his friends back.

He leaned up slightly, whispering into the vicious ones ear, "I am asking you as your captain…..and as someone who cares a hell of a lot about you…..to **calm the fuck down**…."

Boris growled and tried to shake out of his grasp.

"I know you are seriously thinking about murdering Hiwatari, and believe me, I would be more than happy humor you…..but I think….no I _know_… this is not how we deal with things now….we are different now…_better_ now……" he turned his icy glare to Kai, who shifted uncomfortably but still held his stance.

"We've dealt with _traitors_," he snarled, glare still fixated on Kai, "before…..I know you don't want to hurt Rei……just let him go Borya….."

Pale hands slid down the length of his arms and gripped his hands that were holding Rei's shoulders so tightly. Almost immediately, the tight hands relaxed and slowly slipped away.

Rei was in awe at how easily Boris was influenced by Yuriy's soft voice.

Before he could look up, Yuriys hand had replaced Boris' and, with gentle pressure, pushed him lightly out of the line of fire. Rei looked up at the red head apprehensively, and realized that it was time to step down. Yuriy wouldn't let Boris kill Kai….or so he thought. Rei looked back at Kai, whose stony gaze had never left the pair.

Finally taking a firm stance in front of the enraged teen, the red-head turned slowly to face Kai.

Kai shifted his gaze suspiciously and stepped forward warily, his mouth opening as if he were to speak.

Yuriy put his hand up to stop him.

"**No**"'

Kai stopped dead in his tracks and looked at them.

Yuriy growled, "**You don't get to go first.** You lost that right when you so graciously left our presence Hiwatari. Years of looking after **your** house and keeping up **your** lifestyle wasn't exactly the fucking easiest thing to do. Taking care of someone you **broke into pieces** was not the easiest thing to do. You sit the fuck back and **let us speak.**"

Kai blinked, and albeit a little shocked, did as he was told.

Boris moved forward, but Yuriy silenced him, putting his hand on the enraged ones chest to calm him.

"You may have sweet talked Rei into believing you, but you have a lot of fucking explaining to do in order for me to even look at you properly instead of the disgusting scumbag you are. Did Rei tell you everything he's done for you? Come on Hiwatari, don't you want to know the full extent of the pain you put him through?" Yuriy was pretty positive he was close to yelling now.

Kai shifted his head sideways and decided that staring at the floor was a great thing to do right now. He knew he had hurt Rei, but he really didn't know the circumstances or the depth at which he had hurt the raven haired beauty.

"Yuriy…"Rei said, his red-headed protector was pushing the envelope a little far. Kai didn't need to know how he had obsessed over him like a school girl.

"**Step. Down. Rei.**" Yuriy growled, "You've had your turn it's ours now"

Rei sighed and shook his head, letting his head roll to the side.

Breathing in slightly to calm himself down, Yuriy continued, "Did Rei tell you that every morning when he woke up, he would walk into your room just to make sure you hadn't come back that night? Hell, sometimes he would even sleep in your bed just to get the fucking comfort that neither Boris nor I are able to give him."

He was stepping closer to Kai, trying to create eye contact between the two.

"How about the fact that every fucking meal he makes he makes sure there's enough for **you**, even though you never came home. **Every fucking meal, **he put left overs in the refrigerator for the off chance that you would come home that night and be hungry. Did you happen to notice how clean your room was? Or the fact that you have clean laundry even though you've been gone for three years?! How about the fact that when you met us so **graciously** in that fucking alley way that Rei was wearing **your** scarf?!"

"**Yuriy!** That's enough, for my pride and his sanity just stop!" Rei defended, this was incredibly embarrassing for him.

Yuriy glanced at Rei and then looked back up at Kai, "Or how about the fact that you **ruined** the relationship between Borya and I?!"

Both Kai's and Boris' heads shot up.

"Yeah Kai, in case you forgot, we were fine. Borya and I were **fine**, and then you had to fucking go and disappear and put **this** on **us**, when we didn't even ask for it! Do you know how much **tension** was created between us because of **YOU**?! Up until recently, we used to fight **all the fucking time.** How do you plan to make up for **that**?! Please enlighten me because I'd like to know!"

Everyone seemed to take a deep breath after Yuriys speech.

"Did you even stop to think that maybe….maybe _we_ were worried about you too?"

Kai finally raised his gaze to meet Yuriys.

"You can't do that Kai. After years of surviving the abbey and your grandfather together…did you not stop to think that maybe _we _would want to help, no matter the circumstances?"

Finally, the red-headed teen raised his hand and grasped Kai's shoulder.

"We've survived worse than imaginable….we are _brothers_ Kai…you can't leave us behind like that. We can't take that kind of betrayal again…we're your _family_, Kai…."

"I know.."

The corners of Rei's mouth twitched upwards into a soft smile.

"Well then…." He took a breath and, to everyone surprise, brought Kai into a warm embrace, "…welcome home bro..."

Kai returned the embrace fully, rubbing the read-heads back softly. He couldn't even imagine the damage he had done to Yuriy. But the red-head was right, they were a brotherhood, he should have told them from the beginning.

"And I swear to whatever fucking god up there, if you didn't tell Rei how you feel, I will _personally_ murder you.."

Kai let out a hardy laugh and squeezed tighter, "…It's already been taken care of…"

Yuriy let him go, wiping his eyes slightly. "What, I got a piece of hair in my eye, don't look at me like that…"he said as Rei laughed at him gently, leaning back against the wall.

Looking back at Kai, he grabbed his shoulder again, "Don't think this means you're off the hook Hiwatari, you still have a hell of a lot of explaining to do, to us and to everyone else."

Kai nodded and looked back at a somber Boris.

Yuriy turned and looked at his lavender haired companion, "Well….ya got anything to add?"

Boris ran a hand through his hair and took his place beside Yuriy. Slowly he offered his hand out for Kai to take. Kai sighed again and gratefully shook Boris' hand.

"Whoops, forgot…." Boris said, yanking his hand back and thrusting it across Kai's jaw. Kai's jaw made a concerning cracking noise as he fell to the ground for the second time that night.

"**BORYA!**"

Rei ran forward but Boris stopped him with his hand.

He squatted down in front of Kai, "Did you honestly think you'd get away from this conversation without some sort of physical pain? Come on Hiwatari…you know me better…"

Kai held his jaw and smirked, "…yeah I suppose..."

Boris rolled his eyes, and offered his hand to Kai. The blue haired enigma gratefully took it and allowed Boris to help him up.

Boris grabbed his shoulder, "...welcome home"

Kai smirked again and then looked over at Rei.

"What? I didn't say I was a hundred percent positive he wouldn't pummel you if I punched you, "he defended, sweet smile in place.

"Oh is that where you got that from? Heh…nice shot kitten…"Yuriy said examining Kai's red cheekbone.

Kai stepped back, "Are we going to talk about what happened or not?"

"This way princess…" Yuriy held his arm out, directing Kai towards the downstairs kitchen. Rei let out hearty laugh and took Kai's arm, leading him down the hallway and eventually to the stairs.

Yuriy watched the two walk out of sight, "Would ya look at that? About damn time…."

He turned around, only to bump into Boris' chest, "Um…..do you know that you're invading my personal space?"

Boris raised an eyebrow, "Does it really look I care?"

Yuriy shrugged.

Boris watched him, fidgeting with his pale hands slightly. Pale hands….fiery red head….gorgeous ice blue eyes…..he loved them.

Suddenly, he reached up, pulling Yuriy against his chest in a tight embrace, his hand falling to the red-heads cheek and caressing it softly. Yuriy peered up at him with piercing blue eyes.

"I'm not like him…"

Yuriy blinked, unconsciously clenching the fabric of his companion's shirt.

"I wouldn't put you through that….I wouldn't do what Kai did to Rei…" he leaned forward, warily pressing his lips against the red-heads temple.

Yuriy blushed, leaning into the pressure, "We _aren't_ like them Borya…..I'm not sure we could ever be like them…we've survived too much to be normal like they are…."

If possible, Boris held him closer, "I wouldn't walk away from you like that…."

Yuriy blinked, where exactly was he going with this?

"Borya.."

Before he could realize it, lips were pressing gently against his. Hands were running through his hair gently, pulling his face into Boris'. Slowly, he returned the pressure, closing his eyes gently and drowning in the kiss. The heat was clouding his thoughts again, his awkward arms came up to encircle around Boris' strong neck. He felt as if his heart was going to burst out of his chest. Boris smirked against his lips and pulled back, "…isn't this incest if we're '_brothers_'"

"….they say incest is the best…."

Boris laughed lightly and kissed him again, "….love you…"

Yuriy smiled, "…love you too Borya…"

_(Down the hallway)_

Kai sat tapping his foot against the floor loudly, chin resting on the back part of his folded hands. Rei slipped a hand on his thigh, "Stop it…..the worst is over…"

The bluenettes eyes flitted over to the raven haired specimen, drinking in tanned skin.

"You're right…."

It wasn't like Kai Hiwatari to be nervous, about _anything_. So why in the hell was he so rigid about explaining his disappearance for such a long time? He hadn't really thought of telling the others, just Rei. Rei was the person he always talked to, no one else. It made sense in his mind that he would be able to tell Rei and the rest of them would magically forgive him.

He jumped slightly as the library door flew open, revealing Yuriy and Boris straightening untidy clothing.

Rei raised a delicate eyebrow, "Have fun guys?"

"Shut it." Yuriy growled.

Max cleared his throat as he and Takao stepped in the room. Rei shifted uncomfortably at the glare Takao was sending Kai's way. Kai snorted, Takao could look at him like that all he wanted too, it wasn't going to offend the blue haired blader.

Rei's gaze fell upon the boy sitting next to him. Poor Kai's skin had changed a funny shade of purples and browns ever since Rei had hit him. He felt slightly guilty about the action, but he wasn't sure what the others' reaction would be. Judging from the look on Takao's face, the younger blader would have also loved to join in on the discoloration of Kai's cheek bone. Rei sighed, eyes trailing up the others face until he reached crimson. Rei sat back silently as he read the look of determination on Kai's face. Chin resting on his hands….stern look at the company in the room…..crimson eyes narrowed in determination…..Rei smiled gently. The pure look of determination on Kai's face made his heart melt. He really wanted to try to win these peoples' trust back….

Rei cocked his head slightly, letting loose bangs fall away from golden orbs. Noticing this slight action, Kais eyes flickered to Rei's features. Drinking in the sight of the boy next to him, the corners of his lips drew up into a smirk. Flicking his eyes back to the people sitting in front of him, immense guilt washed over him. How could he have caused those ochre eyes so much pain?

Kai wasn't entirely sure if he could ever forgive himself for hurting Rei as much as he had…

Sensing his uneasiness, Rei shifted closer to him, resting a hand lightly on his thigh. Kai glanced down at the hand and smiled, it was always funny how Rei could read his mind…

"Are we here for a reason?" Takao blurted out, arms crossed.

Yuriy sighed, sitting up slightly, "Don't be a dick Kinomiya, you know what we're here for.."  
Takao glared, "Oh so you're on his side now?"

Ice blue eyes narrowed into a glare, "I don't take sides you dolt, I'm merely looking for answers, now if you'd shut your trap and sit back, we'd get our answer…"

Takao sat back with a 'hmpf'.

Kai sighed, he didn't really know where or how to begin.

"…..the letter, why did you wr-" Boris started speaking, but Kai cut him in.

"It was the will."

Yuriy's gaze shot up to Kai's in shock.

"He….he found it didn't he…."

Kai nodded.

Boris breathed out roughly, sitting back in his chair.

"Wait, will? What will? Is there something I'm missing here?" Max asked.

Yuriy sighed, "Kai made a living will a while back securing all of his money and possessions to Rei incase anything were to happen…."  
Rei shot up, "Wait, you knew about it? And you never told me?"

"Wills aren't something that come up in normal conversation kitten," Boris answered.

"What about when I was falling apart?!" Rei said, getting slightly emotional.

"I didn't think…..there was no way it could have been that kitten, Kai had pulled so many extra precautions for it to be something as serious as that….of course it crossed our minds, but….there was no way…." Tala sighed, fingers caressing his temples.

Rei sat back; he couldn't blame them for not telling him. The will had been so severely protected that only someone as conniving and notorious as Voltaire would be able to break it.

"I had to fight him, away from here, to secure everyone's safety, that's why I had to leave. My grandfather would have come after Rei if I hadn't of beat him to it and started fighting immediately. I couldn't leave him with you two, "Kai nodded towards Takao and Max, "that would have been the first place he would have looked. As far as my Grandfather is concerned, Boris and Yuriy still hate Rei from our first world championships…..that's why I left him here….with you. "

Kai stared directly at his two friends, "I knew I could trust you to protect him and to keep him safe…"

Yuriy smiled; slightly touched that Kai would leave them up to such a big job.

"Then why didn't you tell us when you left? If you had trusted us with Rei's security, why not let us know?" Boris questioned.

"Do you honestly think you would have let me leave? I know how much you two care for Rei, you treat him as a brother. If I had told you that I was leaving his side for three years and going to cause him months of pain, would you have let me go?"

Yuriy shook his head.

Takao snorted, "You talk about Rei as if he's a possession…you DO remember that he's human right? Human enough to hurt? Or did you forget how much mental stress he's been through?"

"No Takao…I'm fully aware of everything that's happened here….believe me, Rei and I have talked it out….I don't fully expect him to forgive me….or for any of you to forgive me for that matter…but it had to be done. Voltaire had to be silenced, and if it meant hurting Rei to keep him alive….then I could live with that….."

Rei stared at his lover. Kai really did love him……he had done this all just to protect him….._him_…

Before he could snap out of it, Kai's hand had found his cheek, "Don't cry….."

That's when he felt the wetness on his cheeks…the comfort of Kais warm hand perfectly cupping his cheek. He shook his head, wiping his tears on the sleeve of his shirt, "Sorry…..".

Kai leaned in and kissed his forehead, "Don't be…"

Takao let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding.

"Man….you thought I wanted to kick your ass upstairs….what the fuck made you think you had to do this by yourself?" Boris growled.

Kai laughed slightly, pulling the neko-jin closer to him, "That exactly what Rei said….but things worked out the way they did for a reason…and I regret most of it….but it was for the best…." He sighed, resting his chin above the raven haired beauties head.

Yuriy sighed loudly, "Well….that explains a lot…."

Rei snuggled against Kai's body, pressing his nose into kais neck.

The room was quiet for what seemed like ages. Yuriy observed the two sitting across the room. Kais arm was slung over Rei's shoulder, while the neko-jin was snuggled into his side, looking tired as hell. Yuriy smiled, scooting forward and resting his head on Boris' back.

Takao cleared his throat, "So um……….I'm hungry?"

Max laughed and pecked him on the cheek. Standing up he stretched, "Pizza ok with everyone?" When everyone nodded, he walked leisurely out of the room, Takao on his heels.

Yuriy wrapped his arms around Boris' torso, snuggling into his back. Boris laughed and grabbed his legs, yanking them forward and forcing Yuriy to crash into his back. Locking the red-heads legs around his waist, Boris braced himself and stood up, forcefully giving Yuriy a ride on his back. "We'll come get you when the pizza's here."

As they were leaving, Yuriy reached behind him, effectively reaching his hand back and whipping Boris on the ass, "Faster boy!" Boris grumbled, cursing as they left the library.

Kai laughed slightly, resting his hand on Rei's head, stroking silken raven locks. Rei kissed his neck gently before sitting up fully. Leaning in he kissed Kai's cheek gently, shifting his position so that he was now situated on Kai's lap. Kai smiled, reaching out and grabbing the back of his neck, bringing the neko-jin in for a searing kiss. Rei more than happily obliged, opening his mouth as soon as Kai's tongue poked past his lips. Wrapping his arms around his lover neck, Rei allowed himself to get lost in the warmth that Kai was so willingly offering to him. Ushering his tongue wildly across Rei's, Kai pulled the neko-jin closer to his body. What the hell had he been missing out on this entire time? He really was a fucking idiot.

Pully apart gently, Kai rested his forehead against a panting Reis. Rei looked up at him, bringing swollen lips to kiss Kai's swollen bruised gently.

"…I love you….please don't ever leave again…"

"Never again…." He reached out and pecked Rei's lips, "Youre amazing….for forgiving me…."

Rei laughed, "I know your being pretty hard on yourself…..no need for me to make it harder on you."

Kai sighed and kissed his cheek, hugging the neko-jin close to him. "Does this mean I get to smother you now?"

Rei blinked, his cheeks heating up again, "Who said you get to smother me?"

Smirking, Kai leaned in towards his face, "Isn't that what lovers get to do Rei? Smother each other…..kiss each other…._touch_ each other…" He emphasized the later giving Rei's bottom a tight squeeze.

Rei yelped and smacked his hand, "And what makes you think you've earned the right to touch…..remember….emotionally damaged over here"

Kai smirked and leaned into the kittens ear, whispering seductively, "I don't think I need to earn the right kitten….I think you want it as bad as I do…". Tracing his tongue around the kitten's ear lobe, he felt Rei shiver against his body.

"K-Kai…..I don't think we should be doing this here…"

"Alright then," Kai stood up, rather forcefully, and picked Rei up. Throwing the squirming neko-jin over his shoulder he proudly set off towards his room.

"Kai put me down!" Rei yelled, trying to wiggle out of the Russians grasp.

"Nope, it's too late….sucks for you…"

As they walked past the kitchen, Rei saw a glimpse of red hair.

"Yuu-chan!! Help me!!" he pleaded, only causing Kai to walk at a faster rate.

Yuriy stuck his head out of the door, "Hey, Hiwatari! Where are you going?!"

"To get my full nights worth of fucking our precious one here, don't disturb me," Kai grumbled, climbing up the stairs as Rei whined.

Yuriy sighed, "At least his hormones are still intact…"

Boris came up behind him and kissed his cheek, "Pizza's here….where's Rei?"

"Getting his full nights worth of fucking from Hiwatari…"

Boris blinked, "….back to normal again."

"If that's your definition of normal…."

Boris smirked and kissed the red head.

Finally, things were beginning to fall into place.

Fin.


End file.
